Demonic Children
by Blihioma
Summary: Pendant la semaine du jour de l'an, d'étranges phénomènes se produisent. Des enfants de l'Orphelinat de l'Espoir meurts. Qui en est le responsable ? Sont-ils plusieurs ? Yû et Allen s'aiment, mais surviveront-ils tous les deux ? / Un Prologue, 10 Chapitres, un Epilogue et un Bonus
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Aux abords d'une forêt, un bâtiment rempli d'enfants se dressait fièrement. On ne pouvait pas manquer l'Orphelinat de l'Espoir. Dans cet orphelinat spécial, seul les enfants dont les parents sont morts sont admis ici. Ils ont un suivis un psychologique pour s'assurer qu'ils ne gardent pas de séquelles de cette perte. C'est pourquoi, il arrive des fois que ce soit des frères et sœurs qui arrivent dans cet orphelinat.

Comme aujourd'hui par exemple : deux petits nouveaux avaient été admis. Leurs parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture. Deux garçons, un enfant de huit ans et un poupon de huit mois. Ils étaient frères et se ressemblaient beaucoup. Le plus âgé avait de longs cheveux noirs et des yeux de la même couleur. Quand au petit, il portait une cicatrice sur l'arrête du nez, seul blessure suite à l'accident, et comme son grand frère, ses cheveux et ses yeux étaient noirs.

La voiture qui devait amener les deux garçons s'arrêta devant la grande bâtisse. Les enfants étaient tous aux fenêtres, ayant hâte de voir les nouveaux.

« Marie ! Marie ! Ils sont arrivés ! »

Un géant doux comme les fleurs sortit accueillir les nouveaux arrivants. Les enfants s'amassaient derrière lui, pendant que Cross, le gérant de l'orphelinat, et Cloud, une autre responsable vérifiaient les papiers et les identités des deux garçons.

« Enchanté vous deux. Je m'appelle Marie Noise, c'est moi qui m'occuperais principalement de vous. »

L'ainé ne répondit rien, restant muet comme une carpe. Marie mit ça sur le compte du traumatisme et prit plutôt le bébé dans ses bras pour l'emmener à l'intérieur, aussitôt suivis de tous les enfants. Après tout, cet enfant muet leur faisait un peu peur.

Seul l'un d'entre eux resta. Un albinos aux yeux gris. Il prit la main de l'asiatique et le tira à l'intérieur. Il lui montra sa chambre. L'ainé des deux bruns se sentit mieux en présence de cet enfant blanc. Celui-ci ne semblait pas s'importuner de son silence et le respectait même, car il ne parlait pas beaucoup.

Ils continuèrent à faire le tour de l'orphelinat, sans se lâcher la main. Le nouveau offrit même un sourire qui en disait beaucoup plus que quelques mots. Finalement, le blandin finit la visite par la cabane qui avait été construite pour les enfants. Ils y montèrent et ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que le garçon aux cheveux noirs se mit à parler :

« Je suis Yû. »

« Et moi Allen. »

Lui répondit simplement le tout blanc, offrant un grand sourire au tout noir. Sourire auquel ce dernier répondit, mais plus timidement.

* * *

Voilà pour le prologue !

Sachez tout de suite que je ne donnerais pas le ou les noms des tueurs de cette fic même si on me le demande.

Donc attention aux âmes sensibles, beaucoup de gens vont mourir dans cette fic.

A vous de voir si vous découvrirez l'assassin~


	2. Chapitre 01

**Chapitre 01**

Voilà déjà un an qu'Yû et Alma, son petit frère, étaient arrivés à l'Orphelinat de l'Espoir. L'ainé des deux garçons avait eut du mal à se faire des amis, à part Allen qu'il avait apprécié dès leur rencontre. A vrai dire, il n'aimait presque personne et presque rien. Tout était "trop quelque chose" à son goût. Même son petit frère et les responsables de l'orphelinat. Il avait été inscrit à la même école qu'Allen, mais il n'était pas dans la même classe, car le blandinet avait un an de moins que lui. Ils se retrouvaient donc à la récréation tous seuls.

Allen avait aussi un frère, il s'appelait Neah. Mais celui-ci ne l'aimait pas plus que ça. Il se fichait même de lui à vrai dire. Son frère n'avait jamais montré de l'affection envers lui, pourtant, il ne lui en voulait pas. De toute manière, il n'en voulait jamais à personne. Et à cause de sa trop grande gentillesse, de son physique étrange et du fait qu'il soit orphelin, il n'a pas vraiment d'amis à l'école : soit ils ont trop peurs de lui, soit ils l'utilisent pour faire leurs travails à leurs places.

Depuis l'arrivé du jeune orphelin, plus personne ne vient abuser de lui, mais plus personne ne l'approche non plus. Pourtant, Allen ne s'en inquiétait plus désormais : il a Yû comme ami et ça lui suffit largement. Marie et Cloud leurs crient souvent après car l'asiatique rejoint souvent l'autre garçon dans son lit pour dormir. C'est comme s'ils se protégeaient mutuellement des possibles cauchemars.

Mais les cauchemars sont sournois... Lorsqu'on irrigue une barrière contre eux, ils trouvent un autre moyen de venir jusqu'à vous. En attendant le bon moment, ils se terrent dans un coin et vous regarde vivre, se délectant déjà de votre futur peur. Une peur dont ils se nourriront. Et pourtant... Parfois... Les plans des cauchemars marchent, mais pas toujours comme eux le voudrait.

Ils peuvent créer les pires scènes juste pour vous prouvez qu'ils sont les plus forts et qu'on ne peut pas leur échapper... Rien ne peut les arrêter lorsqu'ils vous ont pris pour cible. Personne ne peut leur échapper...

Leur plan fut mis à exécution pendant la semaine du jour de l'an : Cloud Nine et Cross Marian étaient partis à une vente pour des fonds caritatifs. Ils étaient donc absents toute la semaine et donc il ne restait que Marie pour garder les orphelins. Moins il y avait d'adultes, plus eux, les cauchemars étaient forts...

* * *

Une ombre se faufila dans la chambre des frères Kanda. Elle allait être le premier cauchemar de nombreux autres. Dès qu'elle entra, Alma se mit à pleurer, sentant s'échapper de cet être inconnu, de la méchanceté et de la haine. Mais l'ombre fit vite et s'en alla toujours aussi rapidement. Dès qu'elle fut partit, Alma se calma, sombrant dans le sommeil.

Lenalee était une petite fouineuse qui voulait tout savoir sur tout le monde. Plus particulièrement sur Yû, pour lequel elle avait complètement flashé. Elle choisit donc le moment où elle était sûre de ne pas le trouver dans sa chambre pour partir à la recherche de son journal intime. Elle remua toute la chambre sans rien trouver. Mais soudain, elle poussa un cri d'horreur qui se répercuta dans tout l'orphelinat...

Komui et Miranda furent les premiers à arriver, aussitôt suivit de Marie et Chomesuke. Ils virent tous une Lenalee figé sur place, comme si la pire chose qu'elle pouvait voir se tenait devant elle.

« Lenalee ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ma puce ? » Demanda le responsable avec tendresse.

Marie s'avança et vit à son tour l'horrible spectacle... Alma était dans son berceau, les yeux clos et son doudou dans ses bras. Sa petite poitrine ne se soulevait plus. Sa peluche était tâchée de sang. Et un ciseau de cuisine était planté dans sa gorge...

Marie fit aussitôt sortir les enfants. Ils ne devaient surtout pas voir ça ! Lenalee fut emmener ou plutôt trainer par son frère dehors qui essaya de la réconforter. Mais l'image du bambin mutilé de la sorte restait dans son esprit, ne voulant surtout le quitter.

Tous les enfants furent réunis dans le petit salon et Marie contacta la police. Il questionna ensuite les orphelins pour savoir si l'un d'entre eux avait tué Alma, même pas mégarde. Mais aucun n'avoua l'avoir fait. La plupart supposèrent par contre qu'Yû en soit le responsable, car il se plaignait toujours des pleurs de son jeune frère. Marie aussi était de cet avis, parce que le ciseau avait été planté dans la gorge du bambin, comme si on avait voulu le faire taire...

« Yû, où étais-tu tout à l'heure ? »

« Avec Allen. »

« Où ça ? » Insista Marie.

« Dans la cabane... »

« C'est vrai Allen ? »

« Oui, bien sûr ! Même qu'il lisait ! »

Marie scruta les yeux gris du jeune garçon, essayant d'y trouver une trace de mensonge, mais rien. Donc, si ce n'était pas lui, ni les autres enfants... Cela signifiait qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui était entré dans l'orphelinat et qui avait tué Alma !

Mais pourquoi ? Et surtout dans quel but ? L'homme au grand cœur préféra ne pas faire peur aux enfants, mais il leur demanda de rester au rez-de-chaussée et en groupe. Ils acceptèrent tous, mais rien n'était dit qu'ils allaient obéir...

Tyki passa près d'Yû et lui glissa un papier dans la main. L'asiatique fit comme s'il n'avait rien vu et le mit dans sa poche. Il suivit ensuite Allen dans la chambre de ce dernier. Le blandin prit place sur son lit et demanda à son meilleur ami.

« Pour de vrai, Yû, tu étais où ? »

En effet, il avait menti en disant que le japonais était avec lui à ce moment-là, mais il ne voulait pas qu'il ait des ennuis et puis, il était sûr qu'il n'y était pour rien !

« Dans la salle de bain commune... »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pour me doucher évidemment ! »

« Pas ça, pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit ? »

« J'étais tout seul. Personne n'allait me croire. »

Là, il n'avait pas tord et Allen le savait. Il prit sa main et l'invita à s'assoir. Il lui faisait confiance et Yû ne l'ignorait pas. Pourtant, il ne se servait pas de lui et ne lui mentait pas, le plus jeune le sentait dans sa voix.

« Pourquoi tu voulais te doucher ? On est qu'en milieu de journée. »

« Parce que... »

« Parce que quoi/ »

Allen fut coupé dans sa phrase par les lèvres d'Yû collés aux siennes. Non pas qu'il n'aimait pas ça, mais l'asiatique cherchait à le faire changer de sujet. Il le repoussa donc gentiment, mais fermement.

« Tu ne m'aimes plus ? » Demanda Kanda.

« Si, bien sûr que si, mais tu ne réponds pas à/ »

Encore une fois il fut coupé par le baiser du jeune adolescent. Oui, Allen et Kanda n'étaient pas seulement meilleurs amis, mais aussi de tout neuf amoureux. Ils ne s'en étaient rendu compte qu'il y a un petit mois et ce n'était pas grave pour eux qu'ils soient deux garçons et des enfants.

Allen fut entrainer sur le lit par son ainé et il se blottit finalement dans ses bras après plusieurs veine tentatives de libération. Il ne pouvait pas refuser beaucoup de chose à Kanda et celui-ci finissait toujours par le faire craquer.

En tous cas, le blandin était sûr et certain que son amoureux n'y était pour rien dans le décès de son jeune frère. Car même s'il le trouvait trop bruyant de temps à autre, il l'aimait bien. Et puis, personne n'oserait tuer son propre frère.

**Fin du chapitre 01**

* * *

Le premier chapitre est **fini** ^^

J'espère que ça vous a plut~

Pas trop triste qu'Alma soit mort ?

Bref, vous avez des suppositions sur qui aurait put le tuer ? _(fait sa curieuse et aimerais bien savoir...)_

Une petite reviews donc ? ;)


	3. Chapitre 02

**Chapitre 02**

Toutes ses nouvelles choses avaient énormément fatigué Allen sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte. Il était dérouté par tous ça... Il était sûr que pour les adultes, Yû était le premier suspect, mais il était gentil et il aimait son frère, qui était sa seule famille. Le blandin était plus que sûr que son amoureux n'y était pour rien dans tous ça. Il dormit donc tranquillement, ne tenant pas compte du possible danger qui planait au dessus de sa tête.

Et pourtant... Le danger était là... Tout près...

* * *

Comme tout les enfants de l'orphelinat, David était persuadé que le seul Kanda était celui qui avait tué Alma. Son regard froid, son attitude d'ermite... Tout n'indiquait que lui. Mais si c'était vraiment lui, cela signifiait aussi qu'Allen était dans le coup, car il avait affirmé qu'ils étaient ensemble lorsque le plus jeune Kanda avait été assassiné.

David Noah est une personne particulièrement turbulente. Il n'arrive jamais à tenir en place plus de deux minutes. C'était impossible pour lui. Pourtant, il n'avait pas été diagnostiqué "Hyperactif", juste "Turbulent". Il aimait beaucoup les films policiers et jouaient souvent au détective avec Chomesuke et Lavi.

Plus tard, il souhaitait devenir policier ! Il en était plus que sûr. Alors cette affaire était faite pour lui ! S'il arrivait à démontrer qu'Yû était vraiment le tueur, il ferait un grand pas dans sa carrière. Il se rua donc dans la salle de jeu où ses compagnons de jeu étaient réunis.

« Lavi ! Chomesuke ! »

Il les rejoignit et s'assit entre eux deux.

« On va attraper le tueur ! » Déclara-t-il tout simplement.

Chomesuke manqua de s'étouffer dans le lait qu'elle buvait. Lavi demanda juste sans se détacher de ses jouets.

« Et comment tu vas faire ? Tu ne sais même pas qui c'est. »

David lui expliqua son plan ou plutôt les pièges qu'il avait imaginé, tous plus irréels et irréalisables les uns que les autres. Lavi le regarda un moment, réfléchissant...

« Tu as déjà un coupable ? Et des preuves ? »

« J'ai un coupable et mes preuves sont accablantes ! » Assura David.

Lavi se tendit l'espace d'un instant. Il dut s'y prendre à deux fois pour parler, mais Chomesuke le devança de plusieurs secondes :

« Qui est-ce ? »

« Yû bien sûr ! »

Lavi se sentit mieux, mais il préféra tout de même s'assurer d'un détail :

« Et c'est quoi tes preuves ? »

« Il détestait son frère parce qu'il était le chouchou. »

Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'on pouvait appeler une preuve accablante... Lavi soupira et traita son ami de crétin. Mais c'était évident qu'Yû soit le coupable. Personne d'autre ne ferait une chose pareil. Ou plutôt, personne d'autre n'aurait une raison de le faire. Mais l'histoire des pièges étaient complètement idiotes : il suffisait de l'attraper et de l'attacher, en attendant l'arrivé des policiers.

« Bon, d'accord... » Accepta le détective en herbe, avec une pointe de regret dans la voix : il aurait vraiment aimé les faire ces pièges...

* * *

Marie regardait par la fenêtre, très inquiet. La police aurait déjà du arrivé il y a plus de cinq minutes. L'orphelinat était certes en dehors de la ville, mais pas à trente kilomètres non plus ! En même temps c'était la veille du nouvel an, il ne devait pas avoir beaucoup de policiers en service.

Pour être sûr, il rappela tout de même le poste. On lui expliqua alors que finalement, personne ne pourrait venir avant demain matin : la route était bloquée par la neige et les travailleurs manifestaient dans la rue. Les chasse-neiges ne pouvaient donc pas faire leur travail et toutes les forces de polices ont été requises pour qu'il n'y ait pas de débordement.

L'agent qui lui avait répondu, recommanda qu'on laisse le corps où il était sans mettre le chauffage ou la ventilation. Personne ne devait entrer dans la chambre désormais et on ne devait surtout pas toucher le corps sous aucun prétexte.

Marie les remercia et se chargea de fermer la porte de la chambre, où reposait encore le petit Alma, à clé et prévint les enfants de ne surtout pas essayer d'entrer dedans. Il ne fit pas attention au fait que six des enfants étaient absents. Il se dit tout simplement qu'ils se trouvaient dans leurs chambres.

* * *

David, Chomesuke et Lavi n'étaient pas du tout dans leurs chambres. Ils étaient en mission de filature ! Ils suivaient Yû. Ce dernier venait de quitter la chambre d'Allen et montait les étages silencieusement. Il ne devait pas attirer l'attention. Mais en faisant ça, il était devenu encore plus suspect aux yeux des trois détectives !

Il s'arrêta au milieu de l'escalier qui menait au dernier étage. Il regarda à droite et à gauche pour vérifier que personne ne le suivait. Il donna ensuite cinq petits coups à un pan de mur. Celui-ci se déplaça légèrement et une voix demanda :

« Le mot de passe ? »

« Impossible d'être plus protégé que lui. »

« Qui est lui ? »

« C'est moi. »

« Okay, entre. »

Yû passa par le pan de mur après un dernier regard vers l'extérieur et referma la "porte secrète". Les trois enfants se précipitèrent derrière lui et Lavi, l'expert en analyse, regarde de plus près leur découverte. Il repéra rapidement et facilement le système du mur : il suffisait de pousser un peu le mur, de le faire glisser vers la gauche et de nouveau le pousser pour que la porte s'ouvre. L'un après l'autre, David, Lavi et Chomesuke entrèrent dans la cachette.

« On va se séparer. » Décida David. « Lavi, tu vas avec Chomesuke par ici. » Il pointa un chemin poussiéreux. « Et moi j'irais là-bas. » Il montra du doigt le passage opposé.

Comme dans les dessins-animés, ils synchronisèrent leurs montres et se donnèrent rendez-vous ici dans une heure. Peu importe s'il trouvait quelque chose d'intéressant, ils devaient à tout pris revenir à cet endroit à l'heure prévue.

David s'engagea donc seul, sentant son cœur cogner à grande vitesse dans sa poitrine. Il avait un peu peur, il ne pouvait pas le nier, mais il était surtout très excité par cette aventure ! Il se demandait aussi qui pouvait être le complice d'Yû...

A moins que la personne qui lui avait demandé le mot de passe n'avait rien à voir avec le meurtre d'Alma... En tous cas, ce qui était sûr, ce que cette personne avait contacté le japonais pour lui en parler. Donc même s'il n'arrivait pas à l'attraper, il obtiendrait peut être des aveux !

A peine quelques minutes plus tard, il ressue du plâtre sur le crâne. Il leva les yeux et vit à travers le plancher mal collé une forme humaine. Il s'agissait d'un garçon, il en était sûr. Mais est-ce qu'il s'agissait d'Yû ? Rien n'était sûr... C'était peut être son rendez-vous mystérieux.

* * *

Chomesuke tremblait comme une feuille. Lavi avait disparu sans raison au bout de moins de dix minutes. Il ne lui avait rien dit. Et cet endroit sombre lui faisait peur, très peur. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle n'allait pas ressortir de cette cachette indemne... Mais ce n'était qu'une impression après tout !

« Un peu de courage Chomesuke ! »

Au moment où elle prononça ses mots, quelque chose lui frôla la jambe et elle poussa un cri de terreur en sautant sur le côté. Elle attendit, retenant son souffle et raide comme une morte.

« Ce n'est rien... Ce n'était qu'une souris. Il y a pire dans la vie. » Essaya-t-elle de se convaincre.

« Oui... C'est vrai. Il y a la mort par exemple~. » Lui souffla une voix dans son oreille.

Cette fois, elle ne cria pas. Aucun son ne réussit à sortir de sa bouche. Comme si cette peur encore plus grande que la précédente la rendait muette... Elle regarda son agresseur et son futur meurtrier... Elle écarquilla les yeux et voulut crier son nom, mais un tissu se plaqua contre sa bouche.

Elle s'évanouit et tomba dans les bras de son agresseur. Elle voudrait tellement prévenir David... Au moins lui... Et Lenalee aussi... Si jamais cette personne les attrapait... Ils mouraient... C'était sûr et certain.

* * *

David attendait ses deux amis à l'endroit convenu. Il sentait un regard pesé sur lui, mais il ne savait pas d'où il venait. Ce regard lui donnait l'impression d'être une brebis dans une forêt de loup...

Lavi arriva finalement, mais seul... Chomesuke n'était pas avec lui. David fronça les sourcils :

« Où est Chome' ? »

« ... »

« Lavi ? »

« Je l'ai perdu... »

« Mais comme tu as fait ça ? »

« Je... »

Un faible rayon de lumière traversa le plafond dont les planches n'étaient pas collées entre elles. David vit alors quelque chose qui lui coupa le souffle... Lavi avait son haut et ses mains couvertes de sang.

« C'est... Toi... ? »

« Quoi ? »

« C'est toi qui l'as tué ? » S'écria David en reculant.

« N... Non ! On m'a assommé ! »

Il montra du doigt la plaie sur sa tempe. David fronça les sourcils... Le roux avait très bien pu se faire cette blessure tout seul pour se donner un alibi ! Et au moment du meurtre d'Alma... Lavi était introuvable... Il n'y avait pas pensé, mais son ami avait aussi des failles dans son alibi...

« Où est Chome' ? » S'exclama David.

« Je n'en sais rien... »

David le bouscula et s'élança par le chemin emprunté par ses deux "collègues". Il suivit le passage jusqu'à un cul de sac. Mais ce n'était pas un cul de sac ordinaire... Car accroché au mur, des pieux plantés dans les mains, Chomesuke avait été crucifié, un troisième pieux planté dans le cœur...

C'était complètement différent du meurtre d'Alma. Comme si le meurtre avait eut le temps d'être préparé cette fois. David vomit son déjeuné par terre, au pieds de la morte suspendue. Il n'avait pas le courage d'aller prévenir Marie... Mais celui-ci arriva rapidement, accompagné de Lavi.

Le responsable de l'orphelinat avait eut la présence de prendre une lampe. Le visage tordu par la peur et la souffrance de Chomesuke fit vomir David une seconde fois. Marie le fit sortir et cette fois, il rassembla tout le monde. Il leur expliqua la situation sans y ajouter les détails. Il demanda aux enfants de rester dans la salle de jeu, pendant qu'il reconduisait David dans sa chambre : lui avait besoin de repos.

Marie le coucha et sortit. David n'arriva pas à s'endormir. Il sentait encore le regard de fauve posé sur lui... Il ne devait pas relâcher sa garde s'il voulait vivre...

**Fin du Chapitre 02**

* * *

**Note de l'auteur**** :** Vous avez aimez~ ?

Et oui, encore un mort ! Dans le prochain chapitre aussi d'ailleurs (qu'un seul).

Vous avez une meilleurs idée pour le meurtrier alors ? Je suis curieuse, et oui x)

Bref, bonne soirée et REVIEWS ? xP


	4. Chapitre 03

**Chapitre 03**

L'amour est une chose merveilleuse qu'on ne peut connaitre entièrement que lorsqu'on a passé tout les caps de cette attirance pour l'autre. Pour la connaitre vraiment et être conscient de sa valeur inestimable, il faut passer par tous les caps... Mêmes les plus horribles... Comme la mort d'un amour ou le départ d'un autre.

Dans l'orphelinat, les enfants étaient trop jeunes pour comprendre cela. Pour eux, l'amour était sacré et la plus belle chose existant au monde. Le premier à soutenir cette conception idéale était Allen Walker. Etant en train de baigner dedans, vous me direz que c'est normal. Pourtant, ce qui ne l'était pas, c'était que son frère, du même sang, pensait que l'amour n'était que déchirements, tristesse et désespoir.

A vrai dire, même si Neah n'appréciait pas son frère plus que ça, il n'aimait pas du tout le fait qu'il soit tombé amoureux : car cela signifierait qu'il allait obligatoirement pleurer à un moment ou à un autre. Or l'ainé Walker était plus que vulnérable aux larmes de son petit frère...

* * *

Ça faisait maintenant plus d'une heure que David essayait tant bien que mal de se reposer. Mais dès qu'il fermait les yeux, non seulement il revoyait Chomesuke accroché au mur, mais aussi les mains de Lavi pleines de sang... De quel sang ? Le sien ? Celui de Chomesuke ?

Et à chaque fois il se redressait, plus en sueur que la fois précédente. Les volets étaient à moitiés descendu et les rideaux tirés. L'atmosphère de la pièce était effrayante et froide.

Le jeune garçon préférait ne pas se lever tout de suite... Si jamais le tueur se trouvait derrière la porte, il risquait d'y passer. Mais il se défendrait ! Pas question de se laisser tuer sans rien dire ! Malgré cette grande décision, il faillit avoir une crise cardiaque lorsqu'on toqua à la porte.

« En... Entrez. »

Ce fut la meilleure amie de Chomesuke, Lenalee qui entra dans la chambre du petit détective, accompagné de Miranda. Les deux filles se tenaient la main, tentant de se rassurer.

« David... Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu sais qui a tué Chomesuke ? » Demanda la chinoise après s'y être repris à deux fois.

Le garçon baissa la tête. Oui, il en avait des suspects, mais une idée distincte... Non. Ils n'étaient pas beaucoup dans l'orphelinat et le fait que son amie soit morte dans le passage secret indiquait que ce n'était pas un intrus qui l'avait tué.

Mais rien n'était sûr concernant le mobile. Et surtout, il n'était pas sûr que ce soit la même personne qui ait tué Alma et Chomesuke... Concernant Alma, cela pouvait finalement être un accident. Par contre... Pour Chomesuke, impossible que ce soit le cas.

Qui pourrait en vouloir à Chomesuke ? Et bien, il y avait Yû, qui la trouvait trop collante, Lavi, qui s'était pris un râteau lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, Road, car elle n'aimait pas vraiment les autres et parce qu'elles récemment disputés à son sujet et Tyki. Le mobile de ce dernier était un peu idiot mais logique lorsqu'on connaissait la personne : Road était sa préférée, sa chouchou en somme, et il n'avait peut être pas apprécié le fait que Chomesuke élève la voix contre elle.

« Je n'en sais rien. » Finit par répondre David.

La chinoise n'arriva pas à se retenir et éclata en sanglots. Miranda essaya de la calmer et de la rassurer, sans succès. Finalement, elle la conduisit auprès de Marie qui s'occupa d'elle.

Le jeune garçon écrivit toutes ses impressions sur les derniers évènements. Concernant ses suspects et les autres enfants. Devant le prénom de Neah, il ne put mettre qu'un point d'interrogation, car il ne connaissait rien du grand frère d'Allen. Il le voyait très peu et ils ne s'étaient jamais parlé. Il était comme un fantôme pour lui.

Il plia la feuille en quatre et attrapa le gros nounours qui trônait sur son lit. Ce n'était pas un doudou comme les autres, car le jeune orphelin y cachait toutes les choses précieuses et importantes qui devaient être cachées. Il lui ouvrit le dos, enleva un peu de son rembourrage et glissa la feuille de papier dans l'ours en peluche.

Si jamais le tueur essayait de fouiller sa chambre, il ne trouverait rien ! Et si par chance, quelqu'un trouvait son papier, il pourrait mettre en garde les autres enfants à temps. Sinon, les policiers devront bien se douter que son doudou était anormalement lourd et ils pourront démasquer le coupable.

David le sentait au plus profond de lui... Qu'il n'allait pas tenir jusqu'au diner. Il le savait dans un sens qu'il allait bientôt mourir. Mais ne connaissant pas la menace, il aurait du mal à se défendre convenablement...

On toqua de nouveau à la porte. Il devait s'agir de Miranda qui voulait en savoir plus sur ce qu'il s'était passé.

« Entre. » Répéta-t-il.

« Salut. » Fit la personne qui entra.

Ce n'était pas celle que David s'attendait à voir. Son attitude se changea en morceau de glace devant elle.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

« Je suis venu m'excuser. »

David écarquilla les yeux, mais se reprit bien vite et cette fois, fronça les sourcils.

« De quoi ? »

« De ce que je vais faire. »

David se leva d'un bon, comprenant que cette personne et le tueur ne formait qu'un seul et même individu. Cependant, cet individu en question se jeta sur lui, le plaquant au sol et l'assommant par la même occasion.

David essaya tant bien que mal de se débattre, mais son agresseur était plus fort. Il attrapa la tête du petit fouineur et la balança contre son bureau. David geignit. Du sang coulait abondamment de sa blessure à la tête. Celle-ci était profonde. Il n'y survivrait pas, il le savait. Il allait mourir. Comme il l'avait sentit.

« Peut être que dans une autre vie, tu te mêleras de tes affaires. » Lui susurra le tueur à l'oreille.

Des bruits de pas retentir dans le couloir. Le bruit du choc entre la tête et le bureau avait du faire assez de bruit pour alerter quelqu'un qui passait par là. L'individu ne vit qu'une seule échappatoire : la fenêtre ! Mais en dessous, il y avait le buisson de rosier... Tant pis ! La personne sauta par la fenêtre au moment où Komui déboulait dans la chambre.

Il ne fit pas attention à la fenêtre ouverte et s'élança vers David qui gisait à demi-mort par terre. Le presque mort tendit la main vers son "sauveur" qui était arrivé trop tard. Komui la prit et lui demanda aussitôt :

« Qui est-ce ? »

Mais déjà David n'était plus qu'à demi conscient. Il n'entendit pas la question de l'adolescent. Sa dernière phrase ne put être prononcée, n'ayant pas assez de force pour ça. Il ne put en dire que le premier mot :

« Lavi... »

Et son dernier souffle s'échappa de sa poitrine. Komui se figea. Lavi était donc le meurtrier... Cela ne faisait plus aucun doute... Mais s'il le disait aux autres, se seraient la panique totale et ça pourrait le pousser à tuer immédiatement... Il devait agir en adulte et éloigner et isoler le rouquin des autres enfants. Sa première priorité fut donc de mettre Lenalee à l'abri.

* * *

Allen venait de se réveiller. Road lui avait tout de suite appris la nouvelle concernant Chomesuke. Allen fut bien triste de l'apprendre, car il était un ami de Chomesuke, ils leur arrivaient de jouer dans la cabane ensemble. Il versa quelques larmes mais fit de son mieux pour se montrer fort devant Road.

Celle-ci cherchait d'ailleurs Tyki qui avait disparu depuis un moment déjà... Elle avait plus que peur qu'il lui soit aussi arrivé quelque chose. Et si jamais il avait été tué lui aussi ? Road ne pourrait pas se remettre de cette perte-là...

Allen la réconforta en disant que de toute façon, vu comme Tyki était fort, il ne se laisserait pas faire facilement et ce serait dur de le tuer ou même de l'attraper.

« On va le chercher ensemble et tu verras, on le retrouvera ! »

Road sourit et acquiesça vivement ! Tyki ne pouvait pas être de mort. De toute façon, elle ne lui en avait pas donné l'autorisation !

Ils partirent chacun de leurs côtés à la recherche du portugais. A deux, ils finiront bien par le trouver. Qu'il soit vivant... Ou mort...

* * *

Voilà déjà dix minutes qu'Allen tournait autour de l'orphelinat. Il avait décidé de se charger de l'extérieur. Au bout de la quatrième ronde, il entendit soudain un gros bruit. Il venait de la chambre de David !

Allen s'élança sous sa fenêtre pour essayer de voir quelque chose. Il fut bien surpris de voir celle-ci ouverte et les rosiers en dessous écrasés ! Il vit alors du coin de l'œil une ombre s'enfuir du côté de la cabane.

N'écoutant que son courage et souhaitant à tout prix disculper Yû des ses meurtres, il courut à sa suite ! L'ombre s'enfonçait dans la forêt mais le blandin remarqua aussi qu'elle boitait, comme si elle s'était fait mal. Il se rappela alors les rosiers écrasés... Elle avait du se couper de partout !

Au bout d'une longue course, il sortit de l'amas d'arbre pour atterrir devant l'orphelinat. Il n'avait fait que tourner en rond... Et en plus, aucune trace bien sûr du tueur...

Le jeune Walker soupira, désespéré. Si seulement cette personne se laissait gentiment attrapée, Yû n'aurait plus de problème... Mais ça, il ne pouvait qu'en rêver, malheureusement. Alors qu'il prenait lentement le chemin du bâtiment, une main se posa sur son épaule. Surpris, le jeune orphelin sursauta et poussa un cri strident, aussitôt coupé par une autre main...

* * *

Road trouva Tyki dans la salle de bain commune. Elle lui sauta presque dessus.

« Tyki ! Où est-ce que tu étais passé ? Allen et moi, nous t'avons cherché partout... »

« J'étais sortit prendre l'air, mais je me suis fait attaqué par un chat sauvage. » Lui raconta-t-il, franchement gêné.

La jeune fille rigola doucement et l'aida à bander ses mains et ses jambes. C'était de petites griffures mais il fallait faire attention à ce qu'elles ne s'infectent pas. Le portugais la remercia et ils retournèrent ensemble dans la salle de jeu, la jeune fille lui recommandant de faire plus attention la prochaine fois.

_A suivre..._

**Fin du Chapitre 03**

* * *

**Notre de l'auteur : **Et voilà~

Je vous laisse de nouveau à votre envie de savoir ce qu'il va arriver à Allen...

Qui est le tueur alors avec ce nouveau chapitre ?

Votre avis change ?

Bref, je veux une reviews pour savoir ! Ceci est ordre ! Mouahahahahahaha ! *se calme*

Donc Reviews ? x)


	5. Chapitre 04

**Chapitre 04**

Allen regardait la personne qui l'avait arrêté avant qu'il ne retourne à l'orphelinat. Il avait un peu peur, c'est vrai, mais il ne comptait pas le montrer. Il avait confiance en son avenir si l'on peut dire.

* * *

Lenalee regardait le ciel dehors. Celui-ci était couvert et bien sombre. Il allait sûrement pleuvoir dans la soirée. Peut être que ce ne sera qu'une simple averse. Mais c'était sûr qu'il allait pleuvoir.

« Lenalee chérie ! »

La chinoise se retourna vers son grand frère. Elle alla se réfugiée dans ses bras, encore sous le choc de la mort de Chomesuke et David. Komui perdit immédiatement son sourire et essaya de la réconforter du mieux qu'il pouvait.

« Ça va aller Lenalee... »

Ce fut la parole de trop : elle éclata en sanglot. Non, rien n'allait, et rien n'allait aller. Chomesuke, sa meilleure amie était morte avec un pieu dans le cœur. Et David avait un crâne fracassé contre son propre bureau.

On ne l'avait pas autorisé à voir le corps et s'était tant mieux ! Pourtant, on ne sait comment, Lavi avait été au courant de la façon dont il était mort. Mais on ne l'avait pas laissé entrer... Il serait donc vraiment le tueur ?

La chinoise avait eut quelques doutes, mais maintenant... Elle était sûre que c'était lui ! Lavi était amoureux de Chomesuke et Lenalee avait conseillée à sa meilleure amie de ne pas acceptée ses avances.

Quand à David, c'était un petit génie. Il devait avoir deviné que Lavi était le tueur ! C'était pour ça que le roux l'avait tué... Le prochain sur la liste pourrait être... Miranda ? Road ? Ou encore Neah...

« Ça va mieux mon petit ange ? »

Lenalee leva les yeux vers Komui. Elle le remercia et se défit de son emprise. Elle devait aller voir Lavi pour mettre les choses au clair.

* * *

Lavi lisait un livre dans un coin. Komui avait répandu une rumeur à son sujet, comme quoi au moment où il avait demandé à David qui était le tueur, il aurait répondu qu'il avait murmuré son nom...

Maintenant, les autres enfants de l'orphelinat faisaient beaucoup plus que l'éviter. Marie lui avait demandé de se tenir loin des autres pensionnaires jusqu'à la police arrive. Il avait un grand cœur et ne pouvait se faire à l'idée qu'un de ses pensionnaires aient pu faire des telles choses...

Il se contentait donc de le surveiller. De loin si possible. Lavi se sentait plus qu'exclu. C'était horrible, lui qui était d'habitude très populaire... Il avait toujours des amis autour de lui, que ce soit des filles ou des garçons. Des inconnus ou des amis d'enfance.

Il était seul... Et cette solitude lui faisait un grand vide dans le cœur. Il avait du mal à le gérer. Lorsque Lenalee entra et s'assit à côté de lui, Lavi se sentit revivre. Comme si une nouvelle énergie renaissait en lui, beaucoup plus forte, beaucoup plus vive aussi. Celle-ci ne s'éteindrait pas si facilement, il en était sûr et certain !

« Je sais que c'est toi qui les a tué. » Déclara Lenalee d'une voix froide qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

« Vraiment ? Où c'est à cause de ton frère toi aussi ? »

« Tu n'as pas supporté que Chome' refuse d'être ton amoureuse. Et David allait tout découvrir et le dire. »

« Et pour Alma ? Et Chome' a aussi refusé les avances d'autres garçons, sur tes conseils. »

« ... »

Lenalee ne trouva pas à redire à cela... Il était vrai qu'elle n'avait pas de preuves et surtout pas de mobile pour le meurtre du petit Alma. Quand aux garçons auxquels Chomesuke avait dit "non"... Il y en avait d'autres, mais il était à l'école, donc ça voudrait dire qu'il y avait vraiment quelqu'un de l'extérieur... ?

Elle secoua la tête, chassant cette idée de son esprit. Il n'y avait aucune trace d'effraction sur aucune des entrés de l'orphelinat. Et personne d'autre n'avait demandé à Chomesuke de sortir avec lui. En tous cas dans l'orphelinat. Il n'y avait donc que Lavi qui avait un mobile !

« Ne me ment pas. Je sais que c'est toi. » Répliqua-t-elle.

« Pourquoi j'aurais fait ça ? Chomesuke et David étaient mes amis ! »

« J'ai déjà répondu à cette question. Et sache que si tu comptes me tuer aussi, je ne me laisserais pas faire et je laisserais un message. Ils vont t'attraper Lavi, tu ne pourras rien faire et tu iras en prison. »

Sur ces mots, elle se leva et quitta la pièce, laissant Lavi encore plus dévasté qu'avant qu'elle n'arrive... Mais déjà une idée germait dans sa tête d'enfant... Il se faufila discrètement à son tour hors de la salle de jeu, laissant son livre là-bas. Le roux se rendit tout d'abord dans sa chambre pour prendre le nécessaire pour ses plans et partit ensuite à _**sa**_ recherche.

* * *

Lenalee se savait suivit. Après tout, elle avait tout fait pour. Elle devait maintenant coincer Lavi et au mieux, l'assommer. Bien sûr, après, ce serait sa parole contre celle du roux.

En temps normal, il aurait eut l'avantage vu sa popularité, mais depuis que son grand frère avait dit que David avait dit son nom avant de mourir, il avait perdu toute sa crédibilité et tous ses amis.

Elle préféra aller dans la cuisine. C'était le meilleur endroit pour laisser des indices. La chinoise s'assit courageusement sur un tabouret le dos tourné à la porte. Les minutes passaient et la peur grandissait en elle. Elle se triturait les doigts nerveusement, commençant à s'enlever les ongles morceaux par morceaux.

L'attente était beaucoup plus forte et désagréable que le moment qui allait suivre, d'après elle.

La porte s'ouvrit finalement dans un grincement sinistre. Lenalee se retourna prestement. Mais ce ne fut pas Lavi qu'elle vit. Elle soupira de soulagement presque malgré elle.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

« Et bien... C'est toi qui m'as invité à venir, non ? C'était tout à fait normal que je réponde à ton invitation. »

Lenalee écarquilla les yeux. Lavi... Lavi n'était pas le tueur ? Mais alors... La personne qui avait tué Alma, Chomesuke et David... C'était celle qui ce tenait devant elle ?

La chinoise sauta du tabouret et se mit en position défensive. Pourtant, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait rien contre cet individu. Il était trop fort pour elle. Ce dernier choisit l'approche la plus sadique et la plus cruelle : le jeu du chat et de la souris. Il attrapa un couteau poser sur la table et tous deux se mirent à marcher lentement autour de la table, ne se perdant surtout pas de vu...

Soudain, la jeune fille se précipita vers la porte, aussitôt suivit par son futur bourreau. Malheureusement pour elle, la porte était fermée à clé et désormais il était derrière elle. Elle se retourna lentement face à cette personne qui allait sûrement tous les tuer.

« Ma pauvre, peu importe tes efforts, personne ne saura que c'est moi. Tout simplement parce que vous mourrez tous. »

Un frisson remonta dans son dos. Elle le savait. Elle le savait, mais elle voulait aussi espérée qu'ils démasqueraient l'assassin à temps. Sinon, elle ne se serait pas sacrifiée : il fallait qu'elle se sacrifie pour qu'on découvre son identité. C'était... C'était le seul moyen qu'elle avait trouvé.

« Adieu, Lenalee Lee. » Susurra sa voix.

Il lui planta le couteau dans le visage, entre ses deux yeux écarquillés. La mort ne vint pas tout de suite et la douleur la tua à petit feu, elle essaya de s'agripper à la personne qui allait la tuer, mais elle s'écarta, la laissant tomber au sol et agoniser lentement.

Elle partit, laissant le couteau bien en évidence à côté d'elle. Sans se rendre compte de la précieuse chose qu'elle lui avait prise...

La première personne qui arriva dans la cuisine fut Lavi... Il faillit vomir en voyant le visage défiguré de son ancienne amie, autant par la douleur que par les traces sanguinolentes de couteau. Il s'accroupit à côté de l'orpheline, retenant difficilement ses larmes. Le roux se reprit et la détailla, cherchant un indice de son agresseur.

C'est alors qui le vit, son poing serré sur quelque chose. Et alors qu'il le lui ouvrait et étudiait ce qu'elle avait réussit à arracher au tueur ou à la tueuse, Miranda et Marie entrèrent dans la cuisine pour préparer à manger. Miranda hurla et Marie fut stupéfait de trouver au dessus du corps de Lenalee le rouquin.

Cette fois, il était lui aussi sûr comme les autres que Lavi Bookman était le tueur qui avait prit la vie d'Alma, de Chomesuke, de David et maintenant de Lenalee. Il l'attrapa par le bras et l'enferma dans un cagibi où la lumière filtrait tout juste.

Le roux était beaucoup trop sous le choc de sa découverte pour comprendre tout de suite ce qui lui arrivait... Devant ses yeux, il brandissait un cheveu caractéristique d'une seule personne : Tyki Mikk.

C'était Tyki Mikk le tueur ! Il devait à tout prix prévenir les autres et il se mit à tambouriner sur la porte, criant qu'on devait le libérer et qu'il n'y était pour rien.

* * *

Komui pleura toute les larmes de son corps en découvrant celui de sa petite sœur. Il la prit dans ses bras sans que personne n'ait le courage de lui dire de ne pas le faire. S'aurait été trop atroce. Ils se contentèrent juste d'essayer de le réconforter, vainement.

Tyki dans un coin, faisait semblant d'être triste lui aussi, le visage crispé par la tristesse, mais ses yeux disaient bien d'autres choses... Il regardait discrètement chaque personne. Il avait bien l'intention de tenir sa promesse envers la chinoise et de tuer tout le monde.

Quand à Marie, il les avait quittés pour chercher les deux enfants manquant à l'appel. La peur lui était montée et il se demandait si Lavi ne les avait pas déjà tués... Et qu'il avait caché les corps quelque part. Il devait donc à tout prix les trouver avant les enfants. Ils avaient déjà bien assez vu de cadavres pour aujourd'hui. En tous cas, maintenant, il n'était plus en danger. C'est ce qu'il croyait...

**Fin du Chapitre 04**

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **Et voilà ! Lenalee est morte, on sait désormais qui est le tueur. Est-ce que vous l'aviez devinez ? Et d'après vous, Lavi pourra-t-il l'arrêter ? Qui sera sa prochaine victime ? Qui n'est pas à l'orphelinat ? Sont-ils morts ? Encore pleins de questions à résoudre !

Faut dire que j'aimerais bien que vous donniez votre avis aussi x)

Donc... **REVIEWS** ? xD


	6. Chapitre 05

**Chapitre 05**

« Tu sais mon lapin, j'ai choisis ma prochaine victime. Tu veux sûrement de qui il s'agit... Bien, je vais te le dire, de toute façon, personne ne t'écoutera. Je compte tuer... » Susurra Tyki à la porte du cagibi où le roux était retenu depuis une demi-heure déjà.

Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux et se remit à crier, tambourinant la porte de toutes ses forces.

« Laisse-moi sortir ! Laisse-moi sortir sal monstre ! »

« Hé ! Ce n'est pas gentil de dire ça, alors que je viens de te faire une fleur. » Se moqua le portugais.

« Laisse-moi sortir ! » Continua Lavi.

« Bon... » Soupira-t-il. « Puisque que tu continus, je vais te laisser à ton triste sort, seul. »

Et en riant, Tyki Mikk s'éloigna petit à petit de la pièce fermée où Lavi s'était effondré, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Il se sentait impuissant et surtout, maintenant qu'il connaissait le nom de la prochaine victime, son cerveau imaginait toutes les tortures qu'il allait peut être lui faire subir. Toutes plus horribles et sanglantes les unes que les autres. Il voulait tellement l'aider...

Dans un élan de désespoir, il se mit à chercher quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider à sortir. Il savait pertinemment qu'il n'y avait rien, mais il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre, alors il cherchait. Il cherchait comme si c'était sa propre vie qui était menacée. Il devait sauver la future victime.

Il savait au fond de lui qu'il n'y arriverait pas et que Tyki lui avait dit ça pour le tourmenter... Ou alors pour jouer... Lavi se figea sur place. Et si... Et si Tyki lui avait dit qu'il allait tuer juste pour qu'il essaye de sauver cette personne ? Pour s'amuser un peu plus ? Si c'était pour augmenter un peu la difficulté, comme dans un jeu vidéo et pour ainsi se sentir plus puissant après avoir réussit...

Lavi était en proie à un grand problème et il n'arrivait nullement à le résoudre. Peu importe la façon dont il tournait les choses, quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'arriverait pas à résoudre le problème. Pourtant, il avait appris qu'à tout problème, il y avait une solution. Qu'elle pouvait donc être celle de celui-là ?

Et pendant qu'il se concentrait de toutes ses forces, Tyki avait tout le temps de mettre petit à petit son plan en marche... Rien que cette idée fit naitre une série de frissons dans le dos du rouquin.

Soudain, il entendit un déclic... Celui de la porte du cagibi ! La porte s'ouvrit sur la personne qu'il s'attendait le moins à voir... Dans l'encadrement de la porte ce trouvait...

« Qu'est ce que tu fous là ? »

Le superbement magnifiquement polie, Yû Kanda. Présumé tueur de son petit frère Alma Karma, mais aussi innocent que Lavi dans cette affaire.

« C'est... Ce sont les autres qui m'ont enfermé. »

« Et pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

« Ils croient que je suis le tueur... »

« Et c'est le cas ? »

« Non ! C'est Tyki qui les a tués ! Ce n'est pas moi ! »

Yû fronça les sourcils, mais Lavi n'y prêta pas attention.

« Tyki ? »

« Oui, Tyki ! J'ai trouvé un de ses cheveux dans la main de Lenalee... Elle l'avait obligatoirement arrachée à son tueur. »

« Et quelqu'un d'autre sait ça ? »

« Euh... Non. Ils m'ont enfermé avant... Pourquoi ? »

Lavi trouva tout d'un coup que Kanda avait quelque chose d'effrayant... Son regard peut être ou son aura, qui sait. Mais il n'avait pas très envie de rester plus longtemps avec lui, ça il en était sûr.

« Pour rien. » Répondit juste Yû, mais le roux sentait que sa réponse n'était pas honnête. Et ce fait lui donna une plus grande impression d'insécurité.

« Bi... Bien. Alors, je vais te laisser. Je dois prévenir les autres et puis, il faut aussi que j'empêche Tyki de tuer... »

« Non. »

« ... Pardon ? »

« Tu ne vas pas partir. »

« Pourquoi donc ? »

Yû se rapprocha du rouquin, le faisant reculer avec la même vitesse. Lavi voulait partir, maintenant, tout de suite. Et pas seulement parce qu'il devait aller voir les autres pensionnaires de l'orphelinat, ainsi que Marie. Parce qu'aussi, Yû lui faisait de plus en peur... Comme s'il allait lui sauter à la gorge d'une minute à l'autre...

Le roux sentait des gouttes de sueurs perler sur son front et dans son dos, lui procurant des frissons d'horreur. L'idée qu'Yû ne soit pas blanc comme neige, mais bien noir comme ses cheveux arriva au galop dans sa tête. Finalement, Yû le saisit par le col et le rapprocha de lui :

« Il ne faudrait pas que _**nous**_ ayons des problèmes à cause de toi, Lavi Hertinet. »

Ce dernier déglutit, difficilement.

« Je... Tu peux être sûr que je ne t'en causerais pas... »

« J'ai dis _**Nous**_, Lavi. Moi et Tyki. »

L'orphelin aux cheveux de feu écarquilla les yeux. A aucun moment... Pas même un instant, l'idée qu'il y ait plusieurs tueurs ne lui avait effleuré l'esprit ! Mais cela expliquerait plusieurs choses : comme par exemple la présence de Tyki avec lui au moment où Alma était mort. Ainsi que celle d'Yû lorsque David avait été tué.

Sans s'occuper de ses états d'esprits, le japonais entraina le roux à sa suite jusqu'au sous-sol. Il le jeta quasiment depuis le haut de l'escalier. Lavi gémit de douleur en retombant sur sa cheville. Il ressentit et comprit alors, la peur de mourir. Peu importe la détermination que l'on a, la mort est effrayante, beaucoup plus que celui ou celle qui la donne.

Il rampa vers le fond, voulant creuser un écart entre son assassin et lui. Mais c'était évidemment peine perdu, Yû n'était pas blessé lui et il marchait plus rapidement que Lavi rampait. Sans compter que le roux savait très bien qu'il ne pourrait pas monter rapidement les escaliers avec une cheville fouler ou casser.

N'ayant aucune échappatoire, il se mit à prier pour que quelqu'un le sauve et intervienne à temps ! De préférence, un adulte qui maitriserait ce dérangé psychologique rapidement : Marie, un policier, Cloud ou même Cross, qu'il n'aimait pas particulièrement. Il était près à voir n'importe qui lui venir en aide, tant qu'il pouvait ensuite vivre.

Malheureusement, la porte qu'avait refermée Kanda ne se rouvrit pas. Lavi vit devant lui, le japonais se saisir d'un couteau qu'il gardait caché sur lui. Donc... Tous ses meurtres... Ils étaient plus ou moins prémédités... ?

Lavi fuyait à travers la "pièce" mais il savait que c'était peine perdu. Il voulait juste gagner du temps. Peut être qu'ainsi, quelqu'un pourrait le trouver... C'était son espoir. Même lorsque le couteau lui blessa la cuisse, le bras, le dos dans sa course. Car même s'il avait une cheville foulée ou cassée, il ne savait pas, il rampait assez vite.

Finalement, comme le printemps succède à l'hiver, Yû finit par plaquer Lavi au sol. A cheval sur lui, il le regardait triomphant. Le japonais était fier de lui et espérait que _**lui**_ aussi. Et qu'_**il**_ comprendrait en le voyant. Il fit glisser la lame de son couteau sur la joue du roux.

« Tu veux connaitre les dernières paroles de Chomesuke, Lavi ? »

Son sang se figea. Yû était le meurtrier de Chomesuke... C'était donc aussi lui qui l'avait assommé avant de s'en prendre à elle. Et c'était aussi lui qui l'avait crucifié de la sorte...

« Elle a dit "Pardon Lavi, je t'aime". C'est touchant, n'est ce pas ? »

Les larmes perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux émeraude.

« Elle t'aimait, mais à cause de Lenalee, elle t'a fait croire le contraire. Heureusement que Lenalee est morte, non ? » Chantonna presque le tueur, avec une sourire sadique et un regard amusé.

Lavi avait peur, il était triste aussi. Il se demandait pourquoi... Pourquoi Yû et Tyki avaient fais ça ? Est-ce qu'ils allaient s'arrêter ? Est-ce qu'Allen et Road allaient aussi mourir ? Est-ce qu'ils n'avaient aucune pitié pour leurs victimes... ? Mais il ne put murmurer qu'un mot :

« Pourquoi... ? »

« Je n'aime pas qu'on me pose cette question. » Fut sa seule réponse.

Il planta la lame dans la joue du roux. Celui-ci ne ressentit pas de la douleur, juste un picotement. Pourtant... Il hurla. Car Yû, dans son sadisme, ne s'était pas contenté de juste planter la pointe du couteau dans sa joue, il venait de lui faire une balafre qui lui coupait l'œil en deux et qui faisait toute la face droite du garçon couché sous lui.

Son cri d'agonie et de douleur fit sourire d'autant plus Yû qui le voyait mourir à petit feu, en se vidant de son sang. Après, _**il**_ était là, _**il**_ le regardait. Il devait _**lui**_ montrer qu'_**il**_ ne devait pas avoir peur et qu'_**il**_ devait le suivre.

Cependant, le cri ou même le hurlement de Lavi attira quelqu'un. On ouvrit la porte. Mais c'était trop tard, Lavi n'était déjà plus qu'à demi-vivant. Il perdait beaucoup de sang et ses nerfs optiques étaient touchés. Il ne pourrait pas retrouver l'usage de son œil. De toute façon, il ne survivrait pas à sa perte de sang.

« Yû ? Qu'est ce que... »

La personne qui venait d'entrer était Marie. Alors c'était lui, le prochain sur la liste ? Yû sourit. Marie n'était pas prévu pour toute de suite, mais peu importe après tout. Il se leva, laissant le corps inerte de Lavi de côté. Un cadavre n'était plus amusant. Pourtant, son regard ne fut pas immédiatement porté sur sa future victime, ses yeux noirs étaient trop occupés à regarder la personne qui se trouvait sous les escaliers.

Car _**il**_ était là, regardant la scène depuis le début. Et désormais, il semblait à Yû qu'un puits de lumière _**lui**_ tombait dessus pour l'éclairer. Pour éclairer ses prunelles grises argentées, ainsi que ses cheveux aussi blancs que la neige. C'était bien Allen qui venait d'assister au meurtre de Lavi "en direct". Et pourtant, son amour pour Yû n'avait pas faiblit ne serait-ce que d'un dixième de millième de sa force.

Marie descendit à la hâte les escaliers. La porte claqua derrière lui, mais ce qui lui importait le plus, c'était tout d'abord l'état de Lavi. Voyant qu'il ne pourrait rien faire, il se retourna vers Yû, n'ayant pas vu le petit ange qui n'avait pas bougé de son poste d'observation.

**Fin du Chapitre 05**

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** Un autre chapitre ! Et oui, pleins de mystère encore, dont une partie sera résolus dans le prochain chapitre.

Est-ce que vous vous doutiez que Kanda était lui aussi un tueur ? (Après avoir bien sûr appris que Tyki aussi)

Bref... **Reviews** ? x)


	7. Chapitre 06

**Chapitre 06**

Marie s'avançait vers Yû. Dans sa main cachée derrière son dos, il tenait un bâton. Unique arme qu'il avait trouvée immédiatement lorsqu'il avait entendu le cri de Lavi. Allen, caché sous l'escalier, fronça les sourcils. Avec un effet de surprise, Marie pourrait l'assommer ou même le blesser. Le blandin décida alors d'aider son amoureux et s'avança discrètement derrière Marie, sans qu'Yû ne le voie, pour désarçonner l'adulte. Dans sa tête, sa discussion avec le japonais un peu plus tôt prenait alors tout son sens.

* * *

_**Flash Back :**_

Alors qu'il prenait lentement le chemin du bâtiment, une main se posa sur son épaule. Surpris, le jeune orphelin sursauta et poussa un cri strident, aussitôt coupé par une autre main. Allen se débâtit et réussit finalement à se défaire de son agresseur. Il se retourna, les poings en avant, près à cogner si c'était nécessaire. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il se rendit compte que la personne qu'il croyait être son assaillant n'était nul autre que celui qui faisait battre son cœur un peu plus vite : Yû Kanda.

« Yû ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » Demanda le blandinet.

« Je te suivais. » Lui répondit-il sans chercher à trouver une excuse de son comportement.

« Et moi je courrais après le tueur ! » S'exclama Allen. « Je l'ai vu et ce n'était pas toi, il avait les cheveux courts et il sortait de la chambre de David, il doit avoir plein de griffures partout maintenant, parce qu'il a marché dans le rosier. »

« Tu es sûr que c'était lui ? » Demanda calmement le jeune garçon.

« Oui ! »

« Allen... Il faut que je te dise quelque chose... » Se lança le japonais.

« Vas-y, je t'écoute. »

« C'est moi qui es tué Alma et Chomesuke. » Avoua-t-il simplement.

« ... Non... Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je... Je l'ai vu sortir et ce n'était pas toi ! »

« Celui qui devait tuer David était Tyki. »

« Tyki... ? » Bredouilla le blandin.

« Oui. Lui et moi, on a décidé de les tuer. »

« Mais pourquoi Yû ? »

« Parce qu'ils nous tapaient tous sur les nerfs. »

« C'est... Tout ? » Se risqua Allen, surprit par sa réponse.

« C'est déjà trop. »

« Et moi... Je te tape sur les nerfs... ? »

« Non, c'est pour ça que tu ne mourras pas. »

Sur ces mots, Yû le prit dans ses bras, pour le réconforter et lui prouver ses paroles. Il aimait Allen plus que tout au monde, jamais il ne pourrait le tuer. Il préférait mourir que devoir le tuer ou le voir se faire tuer. Il ne laisserait jamais personne lui faire de mal.

« Je t'aime Allen... »

« Moi aussi Yû. »

Le blandinet répondit à son étreinte. Même si Yû était vraiment le tueur, il devait avoir des raisons valables. Et même si ce n'était pas le cas, il l'aimerait toujours. Après tout, il avait été le seul qui avait vraiment été gentil avec lui... Allen lui fit un petit sourire et l'embrassa doucement. Il caressa les cheveux et la joue de son japonais.

« Je m'en fiche que tu sois le tueur ou non. »

« Tu es la personne la plus gentille sur cette terre. » Lui murmura Yû au creux de l'oreille.

Son amoureux lui sourit et embrassa sa joue.

« Je voudrais juste savoir... Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils vous tapent sur les nerfs ? »

« Et bien... Alma pleurait trop. Et Chomesuke était trop collante à toujours vouloir jouer avec moi. »

C'était des raisons bien étranges pour le garçon blanc. Mais si c'était celle de son amoureux, il voulait bien croire que ça avait été dur pour lui de vivre avec des personnes comme ça.

« Et David ? Ce n'était donc pas toi ? » S'enquit le tout blanc.

« Non, c'était Tyki. Il était qu'un emmerdeur, personne ne regrettera sa mort. »

« Hm... »

« Ça ne te plait pas ? » S'inquiéta le garçon aux cheveux d'ébène.

« Et bien, en toute franchise Yû, que tu tue des gens ne me dérange pas trop puisque tu as tes raisons, mais j'ai peur que tu fasses prendre et que ce soit toi qui te fasse tuer... » Lui expliqua son homologue.

« Ah... Je n'y ai jamais pensé, ils sont tellement bêtes à l'orphelinat. Tout le monde à peur de tout le monde maintenant parce qu'ils croient tous que le tueur est leur voisin. »

« C'est vrai, mais c'est dangereux quand même... » Insista-t-il.

« Tu ne comprends pas ce que ça fait d'être au dessus d'un cadavre et de savoir que c'est toi qui l'a tué, c'est pour ça que tu dis ça. »

« Je ne sais pas, mais je ne préfèrerais pas savoir. »

« Tu me défendrais quand même si j'avais un problème ? » Demanda Yû.

« Bien sûr que oui ! Je t'aime Yû et je ne veux pas te voir mourir. »

« Moi aussi Allen, tu es ce que j'ai de plus précieux. »

Yû enfouit son visage dans son cou et demanda d'une voix basse mais audible :

« Tu veux que je te montre, comment je les tue ? »

* * *

« Ma prochaine victime était sensée être Lavi. Mais avant, Tyki devait tuer Miranda. » Expliqua le japonais à son amoureux.

« Pourquoi Miranda ? »

« Elle est trop maladroite, j'en ai marre de recevoir des plats sur mes habits. »

« C'est vrai que c'est du gâchis de nourriture ! Mais quand est ce que vous avez décidé de l'ordre des meurtres ? »

« Tu te rappelle juste après la mort d'Alma, tu as fait la sieste et bien moi, j'ai rejoint Tyki dans notre cachette secrète où il m'avait donné rendez-vous. On en a discuté là-bas et on a put s'occuper tout de suite de Chomesuke puisqu'elle nous avait suivit avec David et Lavi. »

« Oh... Je vois. »

Yû s'arrêta devant la chambre du rouquin, mais celle-ci était vide, mettant en rogne le japonais. Ils le cherchèrent partout et c'est Road qui leur apprit où il était après leur avoir raconté que Lenalee était morte.

_**Fin du Flash Back**_

* * *

Marie s'était jeté sur Yû pour le neutraliser. Etant plus petit, ce dernier réussit facilement à l'éviter, mais s'il se faisait plaquer par ce géant, il aurait de graves problèmes. Une course-poursuite s'en suivit, où les deux hommes faisaient de leur mieux pour fuir ou rattraper l'autre, mais il était évident qu'Yû était en train de faiblir, pour un pas de Marie, il devait faire le quintuple, ce qui était conséquent. Il était endurant, mais pas autant qu'un adulte, aussi grand de plus.

Il ralentissait. Dans son coin, Allen le voyait bien. Il serrait contre lui ce qui lui était tombé sous la main, près à frapper Marie avec si le besoin se faisait ressentir ! Dans la cave, il y avait le système de conduit de chaleur à partir d'un feu qu'utilisait l'orphelinat. Le blandin avait donc trouvé un tisonnier. D'un côté, le coup pourrait être fatal, mais de l'autre, il pourrait seulement l'assommer.

Allen ne souhaitait faire de mal à personne, mais s'il devait choisir, c'est sûrement Yû qu'il protègerait et donc Marie qu'il assommerait. D'ailleurs, il voyait avec effroi que Marie était en train de rattraper son amoureux. Ce dernier se retourna brusquement, couteau devant lui. Le géant n'eut pas le temps de freiner sa course et le couteau se planta dans son ventre.

Yû s'écarta de lui, regardant Marie tombant à genoux et commençant cracher du sang. Il reprit son souffle, normalement, Marie devait mourir en dernier et Tyki devait l'aider. Après tout, ils n'étaient que des enfants. Tuer un adulte était dur pour leurs petits corps. Pris par une soudaine fatigue, le japonais se laissa tomber à terre. Allen préféra ne pas bouger tant qu'il ne lui aurait pas dit de bouger.

Après quelques minutes, Marie s'effondra par terre, il était mort sûrement. Yû se releva lentement et se dirigea vers les escaliers pour rejoindre son petit ange blanc.

« C'est bon Allen, c'est fini. »

Celui-ci s'approcha, serrant tout de même un peu son arme toujours en main.

« Tu es sûr qu'ils sont morts ? »

« Oui, ne t'en fais pas. »

Yû lui sourit et Allen se figea. Derrière le jeune tueur, Marie s'était relevé, le sang coulait toujours de sa plaie mais moins qu'avant. Le blandinet ouvrit la bouche pour prévenir son homologue, mais aucun son ne sortait. Comme si son corps ne répondait plus. C'était tout à fait autre chose de regarder la bataille et d'y participer...

Marie ne laissa pas le temps à l'enfant de prévenir le japonais : il s'écroula sur lui, enserrant sa gorge de ses deux grandes mains. Il n'y avait que cette solution pour le tuer : l'étrangler jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive ! Yû suffoqua rapidement et commença même à tourner de l'œil.

Le corps d'Allen agit de lui-même, il n'y avait plus de raison qui tenait. Le blandin s'élança vers l'adulte et abattit le tisonnier sur la tête de Marie. Il ne prit pas le temps de regarder s'il était du bon côté, la survie de son bien aimé était en jeu. La partie recourbée de l'arme fit son chemin dans le crâne de l'adulte d'un coup. Allen essaya de retirer le pique-feu mais il restait figé dans la tête de Marie. Il ne fit que lui entailler plus profondément le cerveau qui était désormais à nu.

Yû se dégagea rapidement et regarda un moment le corps désormais sans vie du responsable de l'orphelinat. Il se tourna ensuite vers Allen qui respirait rapidement, regardant le corps, terrorisé. Le meurtrier se releva lentement, fit lâcher le tisonnier à Allen et le prit dans ses bras. A son oreille, il lui murmura un doux « merci » auquel le blandinet ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« Je t'aime Allen. » Lui dit l'asiatique en caressant sa joue tendrement.

« M... Moi aussi... »

« Tu as fait ça pour me défendre, tu n'as pas à regretter ton acte. »

« ... »

Allen tremblait beaucoup et il avait peur. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait se passer pour lui maintenant. Mais il n'espérait qu'une chose : pouvoir rester avec Yû. Il répondit alors au câlin de son ainé, espérant que tout se finirait bien pour lui et pour Yû.

Le japonais le ramena en haut de l'escalier. Allen jeta un dernier regard derrière lui et demanda au japonais :

« Et Lavi ? Tu es sûr qu'il est vraiment mort ? »

« Oui, j'en suis sûr. Son cœur ne battait plus lorsque Marie est arrivé. »

Il lui caressa les cheveux pour le rassurer et le fit monter les dernières marches vers le rez-de-chaussée de l'orphelinat. Une fois en haut, il referma la porte qui menait au sous-sol et la verrouilla. Personne ne saurait se qu'il venait de se passer avant un moment et c'était mieux ainsi. Il devrait parler par contre de ce qu'ils avaient fait, Allen et lui, pour ne pas trop le déstabiliser. Mais avant tout, il devait changer de vêtements, car les siens étaient couverts de sang. Si les autres voyaient ça, ils auraient tôt fait de tout comprendre.

Allen, en bon petit soldat, obéit à Yû et fit brûler les vêtements salis. Il était près à tout pour garder son amoureux près de lui. Et puis, finalement, il trouva que tuer Marie n'avait pas été si dur. Il était près à recommencer si nécessaire...

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** Et voilà ! Chapitre 6 fini et en ligne.

J'ai mis un peu de temps car il faut l'avouer, j'ai un peu bloquée au moment de la mort de Marie : je ne savais vraiment pas comment le faire.

Bref, la plupart des mystères sont levés, mais tout n'est pas fini, il reste encore 6 victimes. La majorité de l'intrigue est levée, maintenant, reste à savoir qui va tuer qui et comment ? Est-ce qu'ils vont se faire attraper par la police ? Etc...

Sachez par contre, que je compte faire des meurtres de plus en plus sanglants et détaillés, un peu comme dans ce chapitre avec le passage du cerveau x)

Donc les âmes sensibles (ne serait-ce qu'un peu) faites bien attention à vous, je ne suis plus responsable de vos cauchemars maintenant que vous êtes prévenus xD

Bon... Une **Reviews** ?


	8. Chapitre 07

**Chapitre 07**

Personne ne savait le tragique destin qui avait touché tour à tour Lavi puis Marie. Personne n'avait remarqué leur absence, car tous étaient concentré sur une seule chose : leurs survies. Ils se pensaient en sécurité maintenant qu'ils pensaient que Lavi était le coupable de tous ses meurtres et que ce dernier était enfermé. Pourtant, au fond de chacun, une question les obnubilait : est ce qu'il arrivera à s'échapper ? Le roux, en prenant en compte tous les meurtres, semblait très fort et assez rusé pour forcer la porte et venir s'occuper d'eux.

L'ambiance dans la grande salle de jeu, où ils s'étaient instinctivement tous regroupés, était maussade. La peur leur tordait le ventre et aucun des enfants n'arrivaient à fermer l'œil pour se reposer. Ils attendaient toujours la police et éventuellement Cross et Cloud. Mais d'abord la police. Miranda et Road avaient eut beaucoup de mal à arracher Komui au corps de sa sœur. Au bout de vingt longues et épuisantes minutes, il avait fini par la lâcher, comme s'il s'était résigné à sa mort.

Ils n'étaient que cinq dans la pièce, Yû et Allen étaient toujours portés disparus. Lavi était normalement enfermé sous l'escalier et tout le monde s'était convaincu que Marie préparait de quoi leur remonter le moral. Tyki, lui, se doutait que quelque chose s'était passé. Il n'avait pas eut beaucoup de temps pour parler à son complice depuis le début de l'extermination, mais ils avaient put convenir ensemble de la procédure à suivre. Si jamais quelque chose avait changé où c'était accéléré, il ne savait pas s'il devait s'occuper de celle qui devait être la suivante sur la liste.

Cette dernière, assise un peu plus loin, ne se doutait pas des intentions meurtrières que le portugais avait à son égard. Jamais, ô grand jamais, elle n'avait, elle n'a et elle n'aurait cru que le jeune homme pouvait être aussi cruel. Comme la plupart des enfants, dès le premier meurtre, son choix s'était penché en défaveur du japonais aux longs cheveux. Allen avait beau clamer son innocence, Miranda ne voyait personne d'autre que lui pour commettre une atrocité pareille sur un si jeune enfant. Alma n'était qu'un bébé et il était encore trop innocent pour être coupable de quoi que ce soit. Pourtant, il s'était retrouvé avec un ciseau planté sec dans la gorge... Au moins, sa mort avait été rapide... En tous cas elle l'espérait. Elle avait entendu David dire que la plaie montrait que le tueur n'avait eut aucune hésitation. Mais comment pouvait-on tuer son propre frère sans douter de son acte et de sa portée ? Elle se le demandait vraiment. Pour elle, Yû n'était rien d'autre qu'un monstre sans cœur.

Tyki le dévorait des yeux, se demandant de quelle façon il allait la tuer, s'impatientant presque, car il devait d'abord avoir des nouvelles d'Yû. Non pas parce que c'était obligatoire. Il n'y avait aucune clause de ce genre dans le contrat qui relatait tous ce qu'ils devaient faire, mais parce que l'absence de cri venant de l'escalier et l'absence tout court de Marie lui faisait dire que quelque chose s'était passé. Maire était trop lâche pour tuer un enfant dont il s'était occupé, donc, il devait y avoir une autre raison. Quelque chose c'était passé et il en était sûr et certain. Soudain, il entendit le hululement d'une chouette.

* * *

Allen et Yû sortaient de la chambre et le japonais avait refermé derrière eux. Allen avait encore les mains moites et quelques spasmes à cause de ce qui venait de se passer : il avait tué quelqu'un. Un humain en plus et Marie de surcroit... Il se demandait s'il en avait le droit, après tout, il était un humain comme les autres, ni dieu, ni les démons, ni personnes ne l'avait élevé au dessus des autres hommes. Il se doutait qu'Yû et Tyki devaient avoir quelque de plus dans leurs sangs pour qu'ils soient autorisés à tuer, mais lui n'avait rien de ça. Il était un humain normal mais il venait tout de même de mettre à mort Marie, un géant doux et gentil.

Le japonais se fichait de savoir si son amoureux avait quelque chose de spécial, car pour lui, de toute manière, il était spécial. Il ne voulait que son bonheur, mais pour ça, il devait éliminer tous ceux qui le gênaient. Car sinon, ce bonheur dont il rêvait allait s'évanouir. Le japonais considérait aussi Allen comme faisant intégralement partie du plan maintenant. Il n'avait pas son côté sauvage, mais ses instincts étaient aussi forts que les siens. Yû lui prit les mains et le regarda droit dans les yeux :

« Tu n'as rien fait de mal. »

En entendant ses mots, le blandinet se détendit tout de suite. Il faisait confiance à son amoureux aveuglement, mais ce dernier le méritait. Il voulait le croire et il le croyait. L'instant magique fut rompu par le gargouillement du ventre d'Allen. Celui-ci rougit de gêne en baissant la tête. Yû lui sourit tendrement et le tira à la cuisine. Là-bas, ils trouvèrent de quoi manger et grignotèrent joyeusement. Dans le frigo, ils tombèrent sur la buche de noël... Elle mettait l'eau à la bouche des deux enfants, mais ils ne devaient pas manger tout de suite, sinon ils auraient envie de dormir, or Yû avait encore du travail à faire et il ne voulait pas qu'Allen reste seul. Qui sait ce que des enfants terrorisés pourraient lui faire ?

Il referma donc le frigo et promit à son blandin de revenir le chercher plus tard. Maintenant, il devait trouver un moyen de contacter Tyki avant qu'il ne tue sa victime : Miranda. Ayant un peu bouleversé leurs plans, il devait lui expliquer comment allait se dérouler la suite. Il cherchait un moyen de le faire sortir sans entrer dans la salle où ils s'étaient sûrement tous réfugiés. Si on remarquait qu'il s'était changé, on pourrait de nouveau avoir des soupçons sur lui. Or, le fait qu'il croit tous Lavi coupables les arrangeait beaucoup.

Allen était plutôt concentré sur le chat blanc de l'orphelinat, qui venait de faire son entré dans la cuisine. En bon enfant de cœur, il lui versa du lait dans une coupelle et le regarda s'approcher. Une fois à porté de main, il osa une main de plus en plus près de lui et put finalement le caresser. Le blandin aimait bien ce chat, car son pelage avait la même couleur que ses cheveux.

Yû lui jeta un regard du coin de l'œil et sourit en le voyant ainsi. Il aimait énormément Allen. Qu'il soit un tueur ou un être d'une pureté inégalable, il l'aimait. Qu'il soit un ange ou un démon. Il avait été le seul à s'intéresser à lui lorsqu'il était arrivé à l'orphelinat avec son « adorable petit frère ». Tout le monde l'avait oublié en voyant le joli minois d'Alma. Tous, sauf Allen. Il avait été le seul et il serait toujours le seul.

Il décida d'une méthode simple mais qui avait toujours marché. Il prit Allen par le bras, lui expliquant qu'il devait retrouver Tyki et ils sortirent ensemble. Le soleil entamait sa descente vers les montagnes. Il allait bientôt faire nuit. Yû chercha la salle où se trouvaient les enfants et mit ensuite ses mains en haut parleur. Il avait toujours été très doué pour les imitations et avec le portugais, il avait convenu d'un signal ensemble pour se dire de se rejoindre si jamais ils ne pouvaient pas le faire par voix oral, ou par papier.

Il imita à la perfection le hululement de la chouette. Cette animal nocturne n'était pas encore debout normalement, il était donc sûr que Tyki comprendrait qu'il s'agissait de lui et non d'un oiseau. Après quoi, il attendit patiemment. Le portugais arriva rapidement, comme il l'espérait.

« J'en était sûr. Qui est ce que tu as tué ? »

« Lavi. »

« Et Marie ? »

« C'est Allen qui l'a fait. »

Le jeune homme aux yeux mordorés remarqua enfin la présence du blandinet. Il sautillait sur place car l'air commençait à se faire froid. Tyki ne lui avait toujours trouvé un air candide et idiot, mais il ne se serait jamais imaginé que ce jeune garçon aussi pur que sa couleur de cheveux puisse tuer quelqu'un ! Yû le lut dans son regard et il répliqua à son étonnement silencieux.

« Et pourtant il l'a fait. »

« Qu'est ce qui se passe maintenant ? »

« On continu comme si de rien n'était. »

« Je vais m'occuper de Miranda alors ? »

« Oui et moi de Neah. »

Allen n'avait pas fait attention à leur conversation, il était plus préoccupé par autre chose, de très important. Comment allaient-ils s'enfuir, car il se doutait bien qu'ils n'attendraient pas la police pour se rendre d'eux-mêmes. Et surtout pour aller où ? Car aucun d'eux ne connaissaient "le monde" en dehors de l'orphelinat et une partie de la forêt. Or pas question de vivre dans cette dernière. Ils étaient des humains tout de même, pas des bêtes et ni des sauvages. Bien sûr, il faisait confiance à Yû et il était sûr que celui-ci avait un plan. Mais cette fuite l'inquiétait, il ne pouvait le nier.

« Allen ? »

« Oui ? »

« On y va. »

« D'accord. »

Allen suivit Yû bien docilement à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Tyki était partit de son côté pour aller s'occuper de sa proie. Il devait trouver un moyen d'éloigner l'allemande du reste du groupe et surtout de la pièce. Plusieurs scénarios possibles s'offraient à lui : avec son attitude dévoué, il pourrait demander de l'aide à Miranda, prétendre devoir lui dire quelque chose de personne, sachant pertinemment que le jeune fille avait un faible pour lui, ou alors proposer de partir à la recherche de Marie, qui était évidemment introuvable, et de coincer Miranda dans un coin.

Le troisième était trop risqué, il ne restait plus que les deux autres solutions. S'il devait revenir seul, il valait mieux avoir une bonne excuse de son absence... Il opta donc pour la deuxième solution. La meilleure de tous les points de vue. Et surtout, la moins embêtante du point de vue des autres : ils ne poseraient pas de question et s'était ce qu'il y avait de plus important. Lorsqu'il retourna dans la pièce, il remarqua qu'il manquait une personne : Komui manquait à l'appel... Où était encore passé cet imbécile ? Il n'avait pas envie de jouer à cache-cache avec lui, car Komui faisait aussi partit de ses proies. Mais il devait tout d'abord s'occuper de Miranda en espérant que ce grand frère complexé ne le surprendrait pas...

« Miranda... Je peux te voir une minute, je voudrais dire quelque chose que certaines oreilles indiscrètes n'ont pas besoin de savoir. »

L'allemande se leva et obéit pour sortir, précédé du portugais. Elle se tourna ensuite vers celui-ci et lui posa la question fatidique :

« De quoi voulais-tu me parler ? »

« Allons dehors, il fait encore jours et puis, les murs ont des oreilles. »

En acceptant et en obéissant une nouvelle fois, la jeune fille venait de tomber dans son piège. Un piège préparé à la va-vite, mais tout de même très efficace... Le crime de Miranda était simple : sa trop grande maladresse qui avait beaucoup gêné les deux garçons désormais tueurs en série. Une fois plus, elle se tourna vers Tyki, n'ayant pas la moindre idée du sort que ce dernier lui réservait. Un sort terrible et cruel.

« Là c'est bon, n'est ce pas ? Alors... Que... Que voulais-tu me dire de si important ? »

L'orpheline était gênée, car elle avait bien un petit faible pour le grand et beau portugais à la peau halée, aux yeux mordorés brillants et aux cheveux noirs. Ledit portugais pour les femmes. C'est elles qu'il préférait tuer. Il en était sûr et certain, car le meurtre de Lenalee l'avait beaucoup plus plut que celui de David. Miranda allait être la confirmation de se penchant. En y pensait, c'était bizarre car il adorait sa "cousine" et ne voudrait la tuer pour rien au monde, et pourtant, il aimait tuer les femmes... Mais qui a dit que les tueurs étaient sensés ?

« Miranda... »

Il s'approcha d'elle, caressant sa joue. L'appelée se sentit rougir des pointes de cheveux jusqu'au bout des ongles de ses doigts de pieds.

« Tu seras vraiment amusante à tuer. » Laissa-t-il tomber d'une voix enjouée.

Miranda ouvrit de grands yeux et essaya de bégayer quelque chose, mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Elle était terrifiée, car elle venait de comprendre. Comme chaque victime avant elle, elle ne comprenait ce qu'il se passait qu'au moment de sa mise à mort. Les humains sont vraiment des créatures bien étranges... Pourtant, alors qu'elle savait parfaitement qu'elle allait cesser de vivre et de respirer sous peu, elle agit instinctivement pour courir vers le bâtiment. Mais, Tyki l'avait amené loin. Trop loin pour le pauvre agneau poursuivit par un tigre. Le portugais l'attrapa par les cheveux pour la ramener vers lui.

« Alors, on essaie de s'échapper ? C'est inutile. »

Il prit la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main, soit un sac plastique. Sans réfléchir plus que nécessaire, il mit le sac transparent autour de la tête de sa pauvre petite victime et commença à l'étouffer, un sourire sadique ornant son visage d'ordinaire si charmeur. Une lueur de folie brillait dans ses yeux. Mais il n'y pouvait rien, c'était la faute aux cauchemars qui l'avaient choisit pour réceptacle. Leurs pensées étaient devenues les siennes. Leurs sombres dessins étaient désormais aussi les siens. Ils s'étaient parfaitement fondus dans le personnage de Tyki Mikk. Pauvre orphelin dont les parents étaient morts il y a longtemps. Ce fait avait joué un important facteur dans la "possession" de Tyki.

Aucune entité maléfique n'était présente et n'avait joué un quelconque rôle. Mais les cauchemars sont le côté sombre de l'Homme. Ils reflètent leurs peines, leurs douleurs, leurs haines et leurs colères. Et Tyki s'était totalement fait engloutir par ça. Totalement ? Non, pas vraiment. Road représentait un minuscule rayon de soleil qui parvenait encore jusqu'à son cœur. Tant qu'elle serait en vie, il pourrait espérer être quelqu'un d'un peu normal.

Miranda suffoquait dans son sac plastique, elle s'affaissa sur l'orphelin. Ce dernier regarda si elle était toujours en vie : oui. Elle était à semi-consciente, mais bien vivante. Parfais... Il allait pouvoir se faire plaisir et tester une nouvelle façon de tuer. Car, si on y regardait bien, presque tous les meurtres s'étaient fait par accident : il n'avait pas eut le plaisir de les voir souffrir, il les avait juste vu rendre leur dernier souffle. Et juste ça, ce n'était pas amusant. Il voulait les voir agoniser et s'éteindre à cause de lui, et non pas à cause d'un coup non voulu.

Il entreprit donc de poser sa victime encore bel et bien vivante sur une petite souche. Pas son corps, juste sa tête. Miranda voyait le ciel. Les premières étoiles commençaient à pointer. La plus lumineuse était évidemment celle du berger. Tout était flou autour d'elle et portant, elle voyait clair. C'était une bien étrange impression. Un mouvement de l'œil vers la droite lui apprit que la forêt n'était qu'à quelques enjambées de là. Si elle arrivait à se relever... !

« Oh là ! »

Une main la saisit à la gorge pour la remettre à sa place. L'empêchant de bouger ou de remuer ses membres endoloris. Elle avait mis toute ses dernières forces dans cet acte et son échec l'avait épuisé. La même voix tordue retentie près d'elle. Elle n'osait pas tourner la tête, de peur de voir son assassin.

« Pas la peine d'essayer de t'échapper, tu n'y arriveras pas. »

Dans les histoires, le méchant disait toujours ça, mais le gentil arrivait toujours à se sortir d'affaire... Si seulement tout était aussi simple que ça... Aussi simple que dans un livre, que dans une histoire... Mais c'était la réalité. Et ce genre de chose n'arrivait jamais. Des larmes coulèrent au coin de ses yeux, et à travers elles, l'allemande entraperçut son bourreau et l'arme qui la tuerait. Elle eut soudain envie de mourir tout de suite, avant qu'on ne la tue. Elle redoutait la douleur, la souffrance et la mort qui allait suivre. Elle se mit à prier un dieu auquel elle n'avait jamais crue. Elle se mit à souhaiter que quelqu'un pourrait peut être venir la sauver et si ce n'était pas le cas, qu'elle meurt d'une crise cardiaque avant que la... L'arme qui tenait Tyki ne la tue.

De son côté, le portugais se délectait de l'expression de l'agneau qu'il allait saigner et de ses larmes. L'anxiété crispait ce jolie minois qui en avait oublié de crier à l'aide. Il regarda le tranchant de sa lame. Celle-ci scintillait à la lumière du couché de soleil. C'était le moment idéal de tuer cette brebis et de lui apporter le salut et le repos éternel. Il était de son devoir de la tuer dans l'instant et de lui épargner les souffrances de la vie. Il se mit en position, jambes écartés, ses mains tenant la hache. Il prit de l'élan et l'abattit directement et précisément sur la gorge de l'orpheline. Pourtant, il fit exprès de ne pas l'enfoncer d'un coup sec. Il voulait la voir agoniser, des heures s'il le fallait. Il lâcha la hache et s'assit à côté de Miranda et ne la quitta pas yeux pendant les longues minutes qui suivirent. Le sang qui avait giclé recouvrait ses mains et aussi une partie de la poitrine et du visage de l'allemande. Un ruisseau de sang coulait le long de la souche, formant rapidement une mare rougeâtre au pied de celle-ci.

Tyki appréciait le spectacle avec un calme et un sourire de fou. Il adorait cette sensation de toute puissance... C'était exquis ! Il aimait tuer. Et il adorait tuer les femmes autant qu'il adorait Road. Ce paradoxe le rendait aux yeux d'un humain normal, encore plus fou, malade, détraqué, dangereux et nuisible aux autres. Il était devenu une maladie meurtrière. Un fléau que seul la mort pourrait arrêter. Tous ça, il le savait et pourtant, il s'y plongeait encore plus profondément, chaque parcelle de son corps frémissant lors de ses instants de puissance suprêmes : des frissons de purs plaisirs...

Il n'était pas le seul à être dans ce cas. Une autre personne allait bientôt y plonger, enfin, si le destin lui permettait... Car rien n'est encore tout tracé...

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** J'ai écris ce chapitre après avoir regardé la série entière de "Deadman Wonderland" et sur son générique de début xD

J'étais d'humeur à écrire quelque chose de tordu et je l'ai fait x)

Le meurtre de Miranda arrive assez tard, mais j'espère qu'il vous a quand même plut.

A votre avis, qui sera la prochaine victime~ ? Et qui est le personne à laquelle je fais allusion à la fin du chapitre ?

Que de questions x)

Bref, _**Reviews**_~~ ?


	9. Chapitre 08

**Chapitre 08 :**

Komui n'était quelqu'un de particulièrement courageux. Il aimait beaucoup sa petite sœur, mais ne se voyait pas faire du mal à une autre personne directement. Il préférait utiliser donc des pièges ou des petites créations téléguidées plutôt que de taper lui-même la personne. "Je n'ais pas la force qu'il faut" c'est ce qu'il disait tout le temps. Donc jamais il n'avait levé la main sur quelqu'un. Pourtant, depuis la mort de sa petite Lenalee, un étrange sentiment l'avait envahit. Ce n'était pas du courage. Ce n'était pas non plus de la peur. C'était... Autre chose... De la haine, de la rage, de la colère. Tout son cœur était pris dans ce tourbillon sombre et noir. Il réclamait vengeance. Vengeance pour sa sœur, vengeance pour tous les morts. Jamais il n'avait ressenti pareil sentiment, mais il se laissait faire. Il ne cherchait pas à s'en défaire. Pour lui, il n'y avait qu'un meurtrier : Lavi. Il déambula tel un mort vivant à travers les couloirs à la recherche du roux qui devait payer. Il devait payer pour avoir tué sa sœur et aussi pour avoir vendu son âme au diable. De son point de vue, Komui ne voyait pas de repentance pour cette personne qu'il voyait comme un assassin sans cœur et sans âme.

Il n'avait jamais été aussi furieux de toute sa courte vie. Il se fichait de savoir que la rage rongeait son cœur. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était la mort de cette personne qu'il détestait tant. Il s'imaginait choisir la façon de le tuer, même s'il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas le faire. Après tout, Lavi avait tué plusieurs d'entre eux, mais pas lui. Il n'avait aucune "expérience" de ce genre d'acte. Alors qu'il traversait les couloirs en direction de la prison du roux, il capta quelque chose qu'il l'intéressa beaucoup plus :

« J'en était sûr. Qui est ce que tu as tué ? »

« Lavi. »

Lavi ? Il est mort ? Komui s'approcha discrètement de la fenêtre ouverte d'où il avait entendu ses quelques mots. Il n'osait pas regarder à travers pour voir de qui il s'agissait. Son cœur battait très fort dans sa poitrine. Si Lavi était mort... Cela voulait dire que ce n'était pas lui le tueur et qu'on l'avait accusé à tord. Mais alors... Qui était le véritable tueur ? Une fois de plus, les deux voix retentir. Collé au mur, juste en dessous de la fenêtre, il sentait peu à peu la peur l'envahir : que lui arrivait-il s'il se faisait repéré ?

« Je vais m'occuper de Miranda alors ? »

« Oui et moi de Neah. »

« Allen ? »

« Oui ? »

« On y va. »

« D'accord. »

Komui avait reconnu les deux voix anonymes : c'était Kanda et Tyki. Dès le début, il s'était douté que le japonais n'était pas totalement innocent dans cette histoire. Mais pas tout de même au point d'imaginer qu'il serait un tueur. Enfin... Si, il l'avait pensé. Lorsqu'Alma avait été tué. Il s'était tout de suite dit comme tout le monde que c'était la faute de Kanda. Mais en voyant Lavi penché sur le corps de Lenalee, il avait complètement oublié le japonais. Seul le rouquin avait occupé ses pensées. Dès lors, Kanda avait été innocent de tous les meurtres qui s'étaient produits et seul Lavi était coupable.

Mais maintenant qu'il avait entendu parler Kanda ainsi, c'était Lavi qui s'était effacé de sa mémoire, pour ne laisser que l'image du jeune garçon en train de planter le couteau tranchant le visage de sa petite sœur en deux. Il n'imaginait pas un instant que Tyki puisse être l'assassin. Pour lui, seul Kanda était capable d'une telle cruauté. Seul Kanda devrait mourir, seul lui subira son courroux. Il n'avait même pas fait attention au fait que Miranda allait mourir. Il s'en fichait d'elle. Celui qu'il voulait tuer, c'était le japonais aux longs cheveux noirs.

Il regarda discrètement la direction qu'il prenait et sortit une fois que Tyki fut partit et se mit à le suivre discrètement. Finalement, les deux garçons retournèrent dans l'orphelinat, et Komui les suivit. Il attendait le bon moment pour lui sauter dessus et l'étrangler. A moins qu'il ne trouve une arme pour le tuer... La cuisine était trop loin, il risquait de les perdre de vue... Il devait trouver autre chose... Son regard dériva sur les fenêtres... Il eut alors une idée : il n'avait qu'à casser une fenêtre et utiliser un morceau de verre pour le poignarder. En plus, le bruit l'attirerait... C'était parfait comme plan ! Il ne pouvait pas rêver mieux. Enfin, enfin, enfin ! Enfin sa vengeance allait aboutir ! Enfin ce monstre pourrait payer !

Komui n'avait jamais été courageux, mais son cœur faible était propice à la folie. Il était pareil que Kanda et Tyki : une personne qui pouvait tuer pour une raison ou une autre. Pourtant, contrairement aux deux autres enfants, on pourrait penser que Komui, lui, avait une bonne raison, une raison valable à tous ça. Mais était-ce vraiment justifié ? Personne n'a le droit de prendre la vie d'autrui, sauf si ça propre vie est menacée. La vengeance est un sentiment sombre et elle n'est pas une motivation juste. C'est simplement de l'égoïsme personnel. Il n'y aucun justification bonne lorsqu'on tue quelqu'un, car l'âme est alors souillée à jamais.

Mais pour le jeune frère en deuil, la vengeance était légitime. Elle était même presqu'obligatoire et nécessaire. C'était une chose presque normale. Il voulait tuer Kanda toute de suite... C'était vital pour lui. Il arracha un morceau de son t-shirt pour l'entourer autour de son poing. Il ne fallait pas non plus qu'il se blesse, ça pourrait donner un avantage au futur cadavre. Il brisa la fenêtre qu'au troisième coup. Après quoi, il s'empara d'un but de verre assez grand qui trainait dehors, sur le sol maintenant parsemé de bout plus petit. Il avait l'avantage désormais : il avait une arme alors que ce n'était pas le cas du japonais.

Le bruit attira en effet l'attention des deux orphelins, mais seul Allen alla voir. Il pensait que c'était juste une pierre ou quelque chose comme ça qui avait brisé la vitre par accident. Il arriva et regarda l'état de la fenêtre. Il remarqua tout de suite que les bouts de verres se trouvaient dehors, ce qui voulait dire que c'était quelqu'un qui était dedans qui avait provoqué ça... Il allait se retourner quand il sentit un bout de verre se positionner sous sa gorge. A partir de ce moment, il ne fit plus un geste qui pourrait compromettre sa survie.

* * *

Kanda attendait que son amoureux revienne de son inspection. Au moment même où Allen fut en danger, un étrange frisson lui parcourut tous le corps. Comme un mauvais présage. Il regarda autour de lui, croyant que cela signifiait qu'on allait prochainement l'attaquer, mais il n'y avait rien. Toujours sur ses gardes, il avança dans le couloir en appelant Allen. Il arriva enfin à son tour devant la fenêtre brisée et remarqua aussi rapidement que le blandinet qu'il n'y avait pas de bout de verre à l'intérieur.

« Yû, enfin là. J'ai cru qu'il faudrait t'envoyer son cadavre pour que tu viennes à moi, recevoir ta punition. »

Le jeune tueur en série pivota sur lui-même et se retrouva face à face avec Komui. Ce dernier tenait Allen contre lui, le bout de verre pointé sur sa gorge. Le tout blanc respirait rapidement, la peur l'ayant enfermé dans son monde.

« Allen ! Lâche-le Komui ! C'est moi que tu veux, n'est ce pas ? Alors laisse Allen, il n'a rien à voir avec tout ça. »

Evidemment, c'était un mensonge aussi gros qu'une maison puisque c'était bel et bien le blandin qui avait tué Marie de sang-froid, même s'il le regrettait maintenant. Mais personne n'était au courant de la mort du géant au cœur tendre et du rouquin accusé par tous et considéré comme le tueur d'Alma, de Chomesuke, de David et de Lenalee. Après tout, personne n'était encore au courant que Marie et Lavi étaient morts et que leurs cadavres gisaient sous leurs pieds, dans les sous-sols. Et Tyki devait être en train de mettre fin à la vie de Miranda à cet instant. Mais en même temps, Yû savait que le portugais aimait jouer avec ses proies lorsqu'il en avait l'occasion, donc peut être était-elle encore en vie, mais en tous cas, elle était bientôt morte.

« Si. Il est lié à toi, donc il a tout à voir avec ça. »

« Lâche-le si tu ne veux pas mourir ! »

« Tu ne me feras rien, parce que je l'ai lui. »

Pour appuyer ses dires, il appuya un peu la lame sur la gorge d'Allen d'où une goute perla. Yû retint son souffle, totalement paralysé et inquiet pour son bien aimé. De son côté, Allen avait peur. Mais pas seulement. Il ressentait en ce moment un bien étrange sentiment. Il ne pouvait pas le décrire, mais il se souvenait de l'avoir déjà ressentit, juste avant de tuer Marie. C'est comme si une voix lui disait dans sa tête qu'il faisait partit du sommet de l'évolution et qu'il avait le droit, oui, le Droit de tuer. Tout le monde ne l'avait pas, juste les plus forts, les plus courageux et les plus chanceux. Mais aussi ceux qui avaient atteint le sommet de l'évolution. Il faisait partit de ces maitres qui avait droit de vie ou de mort sur toutes choses sur cette planète. Personne ne pouvait l'en empêcher. Pas même la justice. S'il devait comparaitre devant elle, il serait jugé innocent, car il faisait partit des grands.

Yû, de la même trempe que lui, voyait cette flamme de sang qui brillait dans les gris de l'albinos orphelin. Il commençait à s'éveiller à son tour à la soif de sang et de supériorité. Or, on ne démontre que sa supériorité par la puissance, donc en écrasant les autres ou en les tuant. Et c'est pour ça que Tyki et Yû avaient commencés leur pèlerinage sanglant. Allen était comme eux, depuis le début le japonais le savait. C'est juste que le plus jeune ne s'était pas encore révéler. Mais depuis le début, il en était sûr et certain. Il ne pouvait pas se tromper. Allen était l'un des leurs, c'est aussi pour ça que le blandin avait put l'accepter comme il était. Il décida donc de lui faire confiance et s'avança tout de même, malgré l'otage de Komui.

Voyant que le japonais ne l'écoutait pas, le chinois voulut planter son arme dans la gorge de blandin, mais ce dernier lui saisit le poignet, l'empêchant de le bouger. Dans un premier temps, le grand frère fut très surpris, puis, il fut en colère, car le meurtrier de sa sœur s'avançait vers lui sans qu'il puisse le faire souffrir ou le tuer. C'était rageant pour lui. Il devait donc d'abord tuer ce gamin blanc avant de pouvoir s'attaquer au plus grand. Il voulut le maitriser avec son autre main, mais une fois de plus, Allen lui attrapa le poignet, l'empêchant tout mouvements. Komui essayait de trouver une façon de se défaire de son emprise, mais rien n'y faisait, il n'y arrivait pas. En fait, dans l'étrange bal qu'ils menaient ensemble, Allen dirigeait totalement la danse. Il faisait reculer Komui et le faisait changer de direction quand il le souhaitait.

Yû regardait cela avec admiration. Son Allen était vraiment spectaculaire et prodigieux. Sans s'en rendre compte, Komui se laissait guider vers sa propre mort. En même temps, il n'avait d'yeux que pour le présumé tueur de sa sœur, il ne pouvait pas voir le manège d'Allen. Ce dernier le forçait peu à peu à se rapprocher de la fenêtre en partie brisée. Le japonais avait compris son plan et était fier de son amoureux. Finalement, en un dernier mouvement, Allen poussa d'un coup Komui sur l'un des pics de verre.

Komui en eut le souffle coupé. Il voulut se redresser, mais la douleur le clouait sur place. Il ne put que relever la tête pour voir une vision d'horreur : Le pic de verre l'avait complètement traversé. Il en voyait sûrement plus de la moitié et planté en son sommet... Son intestin était lui aussi planté au sommet. Komui voulut pousser un cri d'effroi, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Yû venait de planter un couteau dans sa gorge.

« Tais-toi, fumier. »

Il se tourna ensuite le blandinet qui ne semblait pas aussi choqué que tout à l'heure. En fait, il semblait même serein, comme si ça ne lui faisait plus rien, comme si la mort de Komui ne l'affligeait pas. Le blandinet répondit à ses propos silencieux :

« Il méritait de mourir. »

« Allen... Je t'adore. »

Il l'embrassa doucement. Leurs mains étaient peut être pleines de sang maintenant et ils l'acceptaient, mais ça ne les empêchaient pas de s'aimer. Yû eut juste une petite pensée pour le pauvre Tyki qui avait prévu de tuer la sœur et le frère. Il devra se contenter d'une personne en moins. Mais bon, c'était les aléas de la vie, on n'y pouvait rien.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** Voilà ! Un chapitre de plus fini et posté ^^

J'ai mis un peu de temps et c'est vrai que la mort intervient un peu tard, mais la prochaine vous plaira beaucoup je crois. En tous cas, je veux des _**reviews**_ !


	10. Chapitre 09

**Chapitre 09 :**

Neah avait douze ans lorsqu'il était arrivé avec son petit frère de cinq ans accroché à sa main. Aujourd'hui il en avait quinze et ne souhaitait qu'une chose : quitter l'orphelinat et son frère. L'ainé des Walker n'avait jamais beaucoup apprécié son petit frère, né albinos, ce dernier était devenu le centre d'attention de ses parents et Neah n'avait pas aimé ça. Lors de la mort de leurs parents dans une attaque terroriste, ils avaient été emmenés dans cet orphelinat. Neah était le plus âgé de tous les orphelins et il n'avait pas réussi à ce faire d'amis.

Le jeune élève de seconde n'était pas spécialement intelligent, mais il n'était pas idiot pour autant. Il voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas ici et ce depuis ce matin. Les disparitions s'enchainaient à une allure folle en ce jour d'avant la nouvelle année. L'absence de Tyki ou Kanda depuis le début des meurtres l'avait facilement sur la piste des coupables, même si lui aussi au début n'avait cru qu'il s'agissait que d'une seule personne et pour lui c'était Tyki. Après tout, il voyait mal Kanda, qui tenait à Allen comme à la prunelle de ses yeux, tuer quelqu'un, malgré le fait qu'il avait été témoin de nombreuses piques de colère du japonais.

Miranda avait suivit Tyki comme un agneau qui suit son berger qui va aller le sacrifier sur un autel. Komui s'était discrètement faufilé en dehors de la salle juste avant que le portugais ne revienne. A part lui, personne ne l'avait vu quitté la pièce. Mais alors qu'il savait ce qu'il se passait, pourquoi ne l'avait pas dit à Marie ou aux autres orphelins pour les mettre en garde ? Tout simplement parce qu'il voulait profiter de tous ses meurtres à la chaine, pour s'enfuir de l'orphelinat et recommencer sa vie à zéro. Neah n'est pas le genre de personne qui se soucie du sort des autres et il voulait juste ne plus entendre parler d'Allen et de sa "bouille d'ange".

Même s'ils étaient frères, ils ne ressemblaient pas le moins du monde : Neah était solitaire, distant et froid alors qu'Allen était joyeux, souriant et cherchait l'appuie des autres. Neah avait des yeux noirs et des cheveux de la même couleur, ainsi que la peau légèrement bronzée, mais Allen avait des yeux d'argentés virant vers le bleu ciel, des cheveux aussi blancs que la neige et une peau claire et douce comme du satin. Il n'avait aucun point en commun malgré leur lien de sang, c'est pourquoi Neah ne le considérait pas comme son frère, pour lui, c'était un étranger qui se disait de sa famille. Et ça ne représentait rien pour le jeune homme de bientôt seize ans.

Neah balaya la pièce du regard : il ne restait que lui et Road, la préférée de Tyki. Elle aussi n'allait sûrement pas mourir, comme Allen. Lui, il n'était pas sûr de survivre. Après tout, Yû ne l'avait jamais regardé d'un bon œil. Et de toute manière, il n'avait pas envie de rester ici. Il regarda Road qui jouait avec la poupée offerte par Tyki. Il se leva avec l'intention de partir, mais lui qui espérait que la fillette ne le remarquerait pas ou du moins l'ignorait tourna la tête vers lui :

« Où vas-tu Neah ? »

« Aux... Aux toilettes. »

« ... Menteur. »

Neah écarquilla les yeux. Il ne la savait pas aussi perspicace. En fait, il ne lui avait jamais parlé et n'avait jamais cherché à savoir des choses sur elle. Il était immobile, ne sachant pas quoi faire ni quoi dire. Si jamais elle appelait Tyki, il aurait des problèmes, c'était certain...

« Tu vas chercher le tueur, n'est ce pas ? » S'écria-t-elle joyeusement. « Je veux venir avec toi ! A deux on pourra sans aucun doute le tuer. J'ai déjà plein de plans pour lui... »

Son sourire sadique mit mal à l'aise Neah qui ne savait plus quoi répondre. Elle n'avait pas deviné qu'il allait s'enfuir, mais la situation était encore pire qu'il ne l'imaginait : si Road le suivait, il ne pourrait pas partir. Mais... Si jamais sa vie était menacée, il pourrait l'utiliser comme otage, mais seulement s'il tombait sur Tyki. Car Yû n'aurait de scrupule à la tuer... Après tout, c'était Allen son préféré, il se fichait pas mal de Tyki, comme de la jeune fille.

Road glissa sa petite main dans celle de Neah en lui souriant. L'adolescent la regarda un moment, un peu surprit par son geste. Mais il ne retira pas sa main pour autant. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi il aimait ce contact avec la toute jeune fille. Ils sortirent ensemble et parcoururent les endroits où la probabilité de croiser un des tueurs était la plus faible. Ils descendirent dans les couloirs du rez-de-chaussée et découvrirent à un tournant le cadavre de Komui, toujours empalé sur la fenêtre cassée. Road poussa un cri de terreur et se réfugia contre Neah. Ce dernier était devenu livide. Komui était le premier corps qu'il voyait d'aussi près et surtout aussi mutilé, les autres avaient juste, une blessure moins visible et plus petite.

Neah se rendait peu à peu compte de la gravité de la situation et maintenant, la peur le rongeait jusqu'aux os... Que lui arriverait-il s'il se faisait surprendre à s'enfuir ? Il se ferait sûrement tuer, il n'avait aucun doute là-dessus. Peut être que si Allen était dans les parages, il pourrait vivre, car Yû ne voudrait jamais faire de mal à son bien aimé. Or, voir son frère mourir sous ses yeux pourraient traumatisés le blandin. Sinon, Allen arrêterait Yû car il est trop gentil. Oui... Il fallait donc qu'il trouve son petit frère qu'il détestait tant pour survivre. Quelle ironie du sort... Lui qui le déteste, il n'a pas d'autres choix que de l'utiliser comme un bouclier et de se reposer sur lui pour espérer vivre encore plusieurs années. Mais avant... Il devait aller vomir son déjeuné qui lui remontait dans l'estomac. Il fallait dire que la vue de Komui dans un tel état et l'odeur qu'il dégageait n'était pas des plus agréables...

« Où vas-tu Neah ? » Cria road affolée en le voyant courir en dehors du couloir.

Ce dernier ne lui répondit pas, continuant tête baissé jusqu'au toilette, retenant son déjeuné digéré du mieux qu'il pouvait. Road se retrouva donc seul dans le corridor. Dehors, la nuit commençait à tomber, le soleil disparaitra bientôt et l'obscurité viendra le remplacer. L'obscurité est toujours effrayant... Pour n'importe qui... La Kamelot s'approcha lentement et à petits pas vers le corps de Komui. Sa tête pendait dehors, des corbeaux commençaient à s'amasser autour du cadavre, attiré par l'odeur. Les yeux vitreux du frère de Lenalee regardaient le vide, la bouche ouverte. Des mouches se posaient sur son corps, donnant une véritable scène d'horreur, mais aussi une scène du cycle de la vie.

Dans les toilettes, Neah vomissait depuis cinq bonnes minutes maintenant. Il avait aussi du régurgiter son petit déjeuné de ce matin. Il s'essuya la bouche après avoir fini de vomir et se lava les mains. Il devait faire le point sur ce qu'il se passait et sur ce qu'il allait devoir faire. Tout d'abord, Tyki et Yû étaient pris d'une folie meurtrière sans raisons du point de vue de l'ainé Walker. Road, Allen et lui étaient sûrement les derniers survivants innocents dans cet orphelinat. Il savait déjà où se trouvait les corps d'Alma, de Chomesuke, de David et de Lenalee. Pourtant, Lavi, Marie et Miranda étaient sûrement déjà mort, mais où ? Il n'en n'avait aucune idée. La police était bloquée à cause de la neige et d'après les dernières informations à 16h30, c'est-à-dire il y a une heure et demi à peu près. Et donc, les policiers disaient qu'ils n'arriveraient pas avant 20h, voir 21h. Ils ne pourraient jamais se cacher aussi longtemps pour attendre les secours. Ils devaient donc s'enfuir et partir à la rencontre des policiers. Oui, il avait l'intention d'emmener Road avec lui. Il y avait plus de chances de tomber sur Yû qui n'hésiterait pas à tuer Road, que sur Tyki qui ne voudrait pas la voir avec un ongle cassé.

Un cri retenti alors dans tout l'orphelinat. C'était la voix de Road... Et elle allait sûrement attirée les deux meurtriers. Il n'avait plus le temps de réfléchir. Il courut jusqu'au couloir et aperçut avec dégout les corbeaux qui commençaient à se sustenter des boyaux de Komui. Neah détourna la tête avant d'avoir encore une fois envie de vomir et attrapa la pauvre petite fille terrorisée par la main. Il la traina en courant vers l'extérieur de l'orphelinat et piqua à toute vitesse vers le garage. Il n'avait pas le permis, mais la question ne se posait pas lorsqu'on risquait de mourir. Neah était sûr d'arriver à reproduire ce qu'il avait vu faire Marie tellement de fois. Comme toujours, la clé de la voiture se trouvait dans sous le siège dans une petite boite. Il démarra ensuite la voiture et regarda Road qui pleurait à chaudes larmes.

« Accroche-toi bien... »

Il appuya sur ce qu'il croyait être l'accélérateur, mais en bon débutant, ce fut la pédale de marche arrière qu'il pressa. La secousse fut rude et désarçonna les deux passagers un moment. Mais ce qui effraya le plus Neah, ce fut le capot fumant de la voiture. Il sortit d'un bond et souleva le capot... Le moteur était gelé et remplit de neige... A tous les coups, c'était l'œuvre d'un des gamins... Il retourna dans la voiture et fit sortir à Road.

« Il va falloir courir. Tu es prête ? »

Elle secoua positivement la tête, même si elle était totalement figée par la peur. Courir ? Dans son état ? C'était tout simplement impossible. Soudain... Quelque chose traversa le corps de Neah d'un coup, le faisant basculer à terre. Un autre cri, de Road encore une fois. L'ainé Walker cracha du sang sur la neige blanche et tenta vainement de se relever. A côté de lui, Road pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps sur le futur cadavre.

« Tu croyais pouvoir t'enfuir, monsieur l'ainé ? »

C'était la voix de... Kanda Yû... Le futur mort en était certain. Il chercha des yeux la silhouette de son frère. S'il était dans un tel état, ça signifiait qu'Allen n'était pas là. Sinon, il l'aurait sûrement empêché. Il n'avait pas pris en compte ce fait : Et si Allen n'était pas avec Yû, qu'allait-il lui arriver ? Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il aperçut pourtant le blandin emmitouflé dans un manteau chaud. Il ne semblait pas le moins du monde désolé pour son ainé. Ses yeux gris-bleus qui avaient toujours été chaleureux avec tout le monde n'exprimaient désormais plus aucune expression lorsqu'ils se posaient sur lui.

« Neah... Neah... » Pleurait encore la préférée de Tyki.

Yû écarta cette dernière d'un violent coup de pied et posa celui-ci sur le torse de Neah. Il lui fit un magnifique sourire digne des plus dangereux psychopathes et arracha d'un coup... Un tisonnier ? Neah ne put ouvrit que la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche... Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il était déjà mort, son cœur se trouvant à la pointe de l'arme. Arme qui avait déjà servit à tuer Marie un peu plus tôt. Yû et Allen étaient retournés le chercher après la mort de Komui. C'était une arme de choix après tout. Yû écrasa ensuite ledit cœur du cadavre pour l'enlever de l'arme. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil au trou béant qui ornait désormais le corps de Neah. Allen à côté de lui n'avait pas cillé d'un pouce pendant les cinq dernières minutes. Il n'avait même pas fait d'objection au moment où Yû lui avait expliqué ce qu'il comptait faire.

Road releva la tête vers eux, son visage était baigné de larmes. Elle... Elle allait être la prochaine... ?

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Ouh ! Désolé de cette attente, vraiment ! J'espère que la fin vous plait, ainsi que le meurtre, etc ^^ Ceci est l'avant dernier chapitre. Donc, il ne reste plus que le chapitre 10, l'épilogue (car une fic d'horreur sans épilogue n'est plus une fic d'horreur) et un petit bonus pour se détendre après tout ce sang, mais attention, toujours en rapport avec la fic !

Bref, je veux des reviews tout de suite maintenant !

J'ai pas eut beaucoup de reviews pour les autres chapitres, à croire que la fic ne vous plait pas... Vous êtes que des pas beaux méchants ! Na ! Si ça continu comme ça, je ne ferais plus de fic et vous devrez vous débrouiller tout seul ! Les Reviews ça me motivent, donc s'il n'y en a pas, je ne suis pas motivé u_u c'est simple non ? Alors à vos claviers bandes de flemmard et que pleuvent les reviews ! 8D


	11. Chapitre 10

**Chapitre 10 :**

_Road releva la tête vers eux, son visage était baigné de larmes. Elle... Elle allait être la prochaine... ?_

Allen, qui avait assisté au meurtre de son grand-frère sans broncher, regarda tour à tour Road et Yû. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, la préférée de Tyki devait être épargnée. Mais on devinait facilement l'éclat de rage que lançait Road à Yû. Le blandinet avait un mauvais pressentiment concernant leur futur proche. Surtout qu'il n'avait toujours rien entendu sur comment allait se passer la fuite. La voiture était inutilisable après les préparations de Tyki et il n'y avait que celle-là... Impossible de faire comme s'ils étaient eux-aussi des victimes puisqu'il y avait leur empreinte sur chaque cadavre et sur chaque arme utilisé pour commettre les meurtres. La fuite posait donc un assez gros dilemme...

Road était toujours immobile, au dessus du corps sans vie de Neah. Elle semblait assimiler l'information avec beaucoup de mal. Après tout c'est normal, on ne nous apprend pas à l'école ou à l'orphelinat comment réagir rapidement à ce genre d'évènement. Elle était plongée dans l'obscurité de l'incompréhension. Yû ne faisait pas attention à elle, plus qu'au cadavre de sa victime. Il cherchait plutôt Tyki du regard qui devait bientôt arriver normalement. Il était maintenant 18h passé et la nuit était tombée. La police arriverait dans deux heures minimum, il leur fallait donc penser à la suite des évènements : où aller, comme y aller, que faire ensuite là-bas, etc. Et puis, il fallait aussi qu'ils fassent ce qu'ils avaient prévu concernant l'orphelinat... Ils avaient mis plus d'un an à réunir les ingrédients pour le show final, ce serait bête de finalement ne pas le faire. Yû n'était pas sûr que ça plaise à Allen, mais comme ça, ça effacera une partie des traces qu'ils auront laissées.

Voyant que Tyki n'était toujours pas de retour, le japonais aux longs cheveux noirs alla chercher le matériel. Il ramena quelques minutes plus tard une caisse entière de pétard et un petit baril fermé. La curiosité du blandinet fut plus forte que tout. Il s'approcha d'Yû et l'interrogea du regard sur ce qu'il y avait dans le tonneau et sur ce qu'il comptait faire des pétards. Ce dernier pris un des pétards au hasard et l'ouvrir pour montrer l'intérieur à son amoureux.

« Nous avons mis plus de poudre dans les pétards pour qu'ils soient plus puissants. Nous allons faire sauter une partie de l'orphelinat. » Lui avoua-t-il finalement avec un sourire de satisfaction.

« Mais... Pourquoi ? »

« Pour empêcher les policiers de savoir que c'est nous les meurtriers. En tous cas pour un moment. »

C'est vrai que la police ne mettrait pas longtemps à découvrir qui sont les coupables s'ils laissaient toutes en états. Mais ce qui suscitait le plus de questions pour Allen, c'était la façon dont Yû et Tyki avait obtenu toute cette poudre. Les deux tueurs avaient beau agir comme n'importe quel adulte en tuant, ils n'en restaient pas moins des enfants, physiquement en tous cas. Qui vendrait de la poudre à des enfants et en si grandes quantités ? Des idiots ? Des naïfs ? Des dealers ? Peut être l'avait-il trouvé dans un endroit abandonné, mais c'était peu probable. Il y avait donc vraiment des gens pas biens dans leurs têtes pour vendre de la poudre à des gamins ou en laisser dans un endroit abandonné, qui pouvait être découvert par n'importe qui. Le monde est vraiment un mystère qu'on ne peut pas résoudre si facilement...

Road n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un pouce. Mais elle commençait tout doucement à reprendre pied dans la réalité. Les larmes silencieuses continuaient de creuser de profonds chemins sur ses joues. Elle aimait beaucoup Neah... Elle le trouvait si cool, si beau... Mais maintenant, son teint était terne, sa peau devenait de plus en plus froide, ses yeux fixaient le vide et ne pouvaient plus la voir. Ses mains, jusqu'alors tout aussi figées qu'elle, se mirent à se resserrer sur les vêtements de celui qu'elle aimait. Jamais elle ne pourra lui dire... Jamais il pourra la serrer dans ses bras, jamais elle ne pourra lui préparer des repas et les lui donner à manger... La haine la rongeait de l'intérieur, transformant son cœur en un trou béant, sans fin et noir. Qui était responsable de son malheur... ?

Elle se releva lentement, ses souvenirs se retournant dans tous les sens pour vérifier l'identité du meurtrier. Allen et Yû étaient identiques pour elle, avec leur regard sombre, sanglant et froid. Qui devait mourir pour venger Neah ? Lequel des deux ? Allen ? Yû ? Le petit ou le grand ? ... Grand ? Pour que ce tisonnier arrive au cœur de Neah, il fallait tout de même faire une certaine taille... On ne pouvait pas y arriver en étant aussi petit qu'Allen. Alors... C'était Yû... C'est Yû qui doit payer, c'est lui qui doit mourir. Mourir...

Road, rongé par le désespoir et la haine se jeta d'un coup sur l'ainé des Kanda. Absorbé par sa discussion et ses explications avec Allen, ce dernier ne remarqua même pas le brusque changement de la préférée de Tyki. Après tout, il se fichait pas mal de cette fille. Il ne l'aimait pas plus que ça, alors pourquoi s'en préoccuper ? Et bien, pour une fois il aurait du. Pourquoi ? Parce que comme Marie quelques heures auparavant, elle se jeta à sa gorge pour l'étrangler. Comme le tisonnier, l'étranglement était étrangement à la mode, mais surtout la meilleure façon de tuer quelqu'un lorsqu'on ne possédait pas d'armes. Allen qui avait plongé sa main dans le baril de poudre prévu pour faire exploser une partie de l'orphelinat, en saisit prestement une poignée et la lança sur Road pour l'incommoder et permettre ainsi à Yû de la repousser. Le plan marcha très bien, en recevant de la poudre dans les yeux, Road relâcha légèrement sa prise sur le japonais et ce dernier en profita. Il la fit violemment basculer par terre et courut vers le chariot près d'Allen. Il prit un pétard au hasard, l'alluma rapidement avec une allumette et le lança sur Road.

Grave erreur si on puisse dire ça... Yû voulait juste l'intention de faire un peu de fumé pour leur permettre de battre en retraite, mais il avait oublié une chose : Tyki et lui avaient rajouté de la poudre dans tous les pétards et celui lancé sur Road ne faisait pas exception. Il n'avait sûrement pas remarqué une autre chose : ce qu'Allen avait jeté sur la jeune fille, c'était de la poudre... De la poudre qui explose si elle brûle, tout comme pour les pétards, les fusils, les canons, etc. Au moment où la mèche fut totalement brûlée et que le pétard explosa au nez de Road, non seulement elle fut gravement blessée, mais en plus, la poudre qui la recouvrait explosa à son tour.

Même un tueur en série aurait du mal à retenir son dégoût de la scène qui se tenait sous ses yeux... Road était bel et bien morte, une grande partie de sa chair jonchait le sol, son visage ne ressemblait plus à rien. Il y avait un morceau, certes petit mais un morceau quand même, de mâchoire qui c'était détaché de son visage. Elle était défigurée, son corps avait par endroit des sortes de crevasses faites par l'absence de chair. Et la chair en question teintait la neige de rouge un peu plus loin du corps. Le morceau le plus loin était à quasiment deux mètres de Road. Quant à la position du corps en lui-même... Il était sur le dos, les bras étendus, ainsi que les jambes, à cause de l'explosion du pétard. A seulement cinq mètres d'elle, le cadavre de Neah semblait la regarder... La neige se mit à tomber. Au contact de la peau froide de Neah, elle ne fondit pas tout de suite, mais lorsque ce fut le cas, on aurait put croire que l'adolescent pleurait pour la jeune fille qui venait de mourir moins de vingt minutes après lui...

* * *

Yû et Allen courraient à en perdre haleine. Ils avaient déguerpis juste après que le plus âgé est lancé le pétard et ne s'étaient pas retournés. Ils ne savaient pas donc dans quel état se trouvait Road. Par contre, Yû était inquiet... Tyki allait entrer dans une colère noire si jamais sa préférée avait la moindre petite égratignure. Ils ne pouvaient désormais plus compter sur lui et il risquait même de les mettre en danger, Allen et lui. Ils devaient partir tout de suite, empreintes effacées ou pas. Ça ne servirait pas à grand-chose d'effacer leurs empreintes si c'était pour mourir juste après. Mais ils n'avaient pas encore réfléchis à tous ça... C'est ce que disait Yû. Il n'était pas au courant qu'Allen cogitait à ce sujet depuis le moment où ils s'étaient réunis pour parler des prochains meurtres. En même temps, maintenant ils devaient partir en fuyant non seulement les policiers, mais aussi Tyki et Road.

« Il neige... »

« Comment tu peux être aussi insouciant dans un moment pareil ? » S'étonna presqu'Yû en regardant son bien aimé qui regardait les flocons blancs tomber du ciel. « Tu sais dans quelle situation nous nous trouvons ? Tyki et Road sont maintenant à notre recherche et on ne sait pas comment partir. »

« Moi je sais. Je n'ai pas arrêté d'y penser depuis que nous avons rejoint Tyki. Ça m'a beaucoup préoccupé. »

Cette fois, Yû fut vraiment étonné et demanda à Allen de lui présenter son plan. Ce dernier lui rappela tout d'abord qu'il y avait une carte des environ dans la bibliothèque. Avec ça, ils pourront sûrement trouver un trajet rapide pour sortir de la région et donc échapper à la juridiction de la police des environs, dans un premier temps. Ensuite, concernant le mode de transport, ils ne pourraient évidemment n'y aller qu'à pied. La voiture ne leur servirait à rien même si elle était en bon état. Les vélos, les trottinettes, les rollers ne serviraient également à rien. Hors la couche de neige était assez épaisse. Les policiers auraient donc du mal à circuler, même à pieds. Il était donc nécessaire d'avoir un avantage sur eux dans cette partie. C'est pourquoi, Allen avait cherché un moyen d'aller plus vite et l'évidence était apparu d'elle-même : les skis ! En plus, ils avaient fait un stage en montage l'année dernière. Ils connaissaient donc les bases et ils pourraient skier dans la forêt. Et même si la pente n'était pas assez bonne, ils iraient de toute manière plus vite que les policiers qui auront de la neige jusqu'aux mollets voir jusqu'aux genoux. Yû accepta le plan qui était en apparence parfait et il se souvint que Marie, Cross et Cloud avaient rangés les affaires de ski au grenier. Ils se séparèrent donc sans voir l'ombre qui choisit de suivre l'un des deux garçons.

Alors que Kanda allait chercher les affaires de ski nécessaire à leur fuite, son compagnon aux cheveux blancs se rendit à la petite bibliothèque du bâtiment. Elle n'était pas bien grande, mais ça n'avait dérangé le blandin, qui de toute façon préférait passer son temps libre avec son amoureux plutôt qu'à éplucher des encyclopédies. Car c'était bien des encyclopédies qui couvraient la plupart des étagères de la pièce. Il vérifia les armoires, espérant y trouver son bonheur. Il ne mit pas longtemps à voir s'afficher le titre qu'il cherchait : « Atlas du Japon ». Il l'ouvrit et se mit ensuite à chercher la carte de la région et des environ. Heureusement pour lui, l'orphelinat avait été ajouté aux cartes il n'y a pas si longtemps et cet Atlas était la dernière édition. Il mémorisa les chemins possibles à travers la forêt. Il devait surtout trouver une boussole... C'était sa priorité. S'il ne se trompait pas, Cross en avait une dans sa chambre. Aussitôt penser, aussitôt parti. Il se rua presque dans cette dernière et fouilla les placards pour y trouver l'objet qu'il cherchait.

Du côté d'Yû, il vérifiait les âges des combinaisons de ski et les tailles des fameux skis. Il ne devait pas se tromper, il n'en n'avait pas le temps. Et il n'en n'aurait surtout pas l'opportunité : avec ces deux "esprits vengeurs", il ne fallait pas perdre de ce précieux temps qui pouvait influencer sur leur duré de vie. Il finit au bout de plusieurs minutes de recherches par dénicher les bons ensembles. Il les mit sous son bras et prit la direction de l'escalier. Mais quelqu'un ce tenait devant le passage... C'était Tyki, évidemment. Son visage sombre et affichant clairement sa haine ne laissait pas de doutes sur ses intentions.

« Crève. »

La voix de Tyki n'était pas plus rassurante que son visage : grave et pleine de rancœur. Road devait donc être gravement blessé, voir morte tout court. Dans chacun des cas, à cause de cela, Yû était dans le pétrin. Il allait devoir se battre, mais il n'avait pas d'armes sous la main, à part le petit couteau dans sa botte. Mais Tyki en connaissait l'existence, donc il anticiperait sûrement le moment où il le sortirait. Il lui fallait autre chose... Mais quoi ?

Il n'y avait rien dans le grenier qui pouvait faire office d'armes. Il n'y avait ni bâton, ni objet qui pourrait assommer son ancien compagnon. Car à ce stade, le portugais était lui aussi son ennemi. Comment le "battre" ? Il ne voyait pas de moyen, là tout de suite. C'était impossible pour lui de s'occuper du jeune homme dans ces conditions. Ou alors, il était sûr de perdre. Parler ? Discuter ? Impossible aussi. Et puis, Yû n'était pas doué pour ça. Faire un pacte ? Même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, ça ne servirait à rien.

Tyki sortit une arme blanche de sa manche et fonça sur l'ainé des Kanda pour l'embrocher. Son regard était celui d'un homme qu'on ne peut pas arrêter. La futur victime délaissa ses affaires et esquiva le coup. Il devait s'enfuir pour trouver une arme adéquate et vite ! Il se dirigea vers l'escalier en passant derrière Tyki. Ce dernier fit un demi-tour sur lui-même et le chargea. Yû s'accroupit au dernier instant et le portugais trébucha sur lui pour tomber dans les escaliers. Le craquement d'un os se fit clairement entendre. Le poignard du désormais blessé était juste à côté de lui, mais avec son bras cassé, il n'arrivait pas à l'atteindre. Yû en profita pour le prendre et le planta sec dans son crâne. Il ne voulait pas rater le cœur de quelques centimètres ou autre, il n'avait qu'une seule chance. Le crâne était donc le seul endroit où on était sûr de tuer une personne. Il reprit son souffle, ne regardant que vaguement le corps de son ancien acolyte. Il n'était pas spécialement triste, Tyki n'avait jamais été une personne intime, ils avaient juste le même but : tuer les gens de l'orphelinat et s'échapper.

« Yû ? Tout va bien ? »

« Oui, j'arrive. »

Oubliant complètement Tyki, il reprit les affaires de ski et descendit les escaliers pour y retrouver la seule et unique personne qui comptait véritablement pour lui, Allen Walker, son petit ange blanc dans ses temps sombres et noirs. Il n'aimait personne d'autre. Il était le seul pour qui il pourrait se mettre en colère ou pour qui il pleurerait. Ce petit garçon était son trésor, son joyau le plus précieux au monde. Rien ne pourrait égaler l'amour qu'il lui porte. Rien. Jamais. Son cadavre pourrait également être le seul qu'il pourrait ne pas quitter et Allen pensait la même chose.

Ils se vêtirent avec les combinaisons et sortirent dehors. Il neigeait beaucoup, mais on voyait quand même le paysage. Avant de partir vers la forêt, Yû décida de tout de même faire sauter une partie de l'orphelinat, puisque Road n'était sûrement pas en état de les empêcher vu comment était Tyki de son vivant, quelques minutes avant de mourir. En effet, aussi morte qu'elle, ce n'était pas possible. Elle ne les gênera pas non plus, ça aussi c'était sûr. Yû entreprit donc de tout préparer. Les cadavres qui allaient être brûlés ou partiellement détruits ou enseveli avec l'explosion étaient surtout ceux de Komui, Lenalee, Chomesuke, Road, Neah et Tyki. Après bien sûr, la porte qui mène au sous-sol serra en partie condamné également. Donc, à priori, ils n'auront pas de problèmes avant un certains temps. Allen lui servit de guide pendant toute la durée du voyage. Ils ne firent pas le chemin en un jour, mais ils savaient déjà qu'ils avaient une longueur d'avance. Finalement, ils sortirent enfin des frontières de la région. Arrivé à la ville la plus proche, ils vérifièrent les journaux, mais l'information des meurtres n'avaient pas encore circulée, une aubaine pour le couple d'enfant. Finalement, tout finissait bien pour les deux jeunes garçons : ils étaient ensemble, vivants et libres de tout.

_**Fin de la Fic**_

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** : Et voili voilou ! Je sais, la fin est un peu nulle, mais je ne savais pas quoi écrire d'autre, pardon *smack* En tous cas, c'est la fin de la fic.

Donc, il reste encore l'épilogue et le petit bonus. Vous avez déjà des idées de ce qui pourrait sortir de mon imagination ? Ou alors vous avez vos propres idées sur un épilogue qui foutrait les jetons à tout le monde ?

Alors à bientôt pour la vraie fin. Vous avez aimez ? Oui ? Et bien vive les reviews ! ^^

Je vous autorise à en mettre plein 8D


	12. Epilogue

**Epilogue :**

Huit années étaient passées depuis le meurtre de tous les enfants de l'orphelinat, de l'adulte qui était seul à les gérer ce jour-là et la disparition de deux des orphelins. La police n'était arrivée que tard en début de matinée à cause de la neige qui encombrait la route. En voyant l'état des cadavres et de la bâtisse, les policiers n'avaient pas du tout pensé que les deux disparus puissent être les auteurs de ce carnage. Ce n'était que des enfants après tout...

Yû et Allen avaient réussit à se faire adopter discrètement par un parent très éloigné du blandinet : un comte du nom d'Adam. Ils avaient changés d'identité aussi, Yû était devenu Yuki et Allen avait hérité du nom de Ren, tout simplement. Ils avaient aussi changé physiquement : le blandinet s'était teint les cheveux en noirs et le plus vieux avait du à contrecœur se couper les cheveux.

Ils menaient désormais une vie pénible et tranquille, mais qui n'était fait que de mensonges. Cependant, ça n'importait peu aux deux amoureux. Chacun savait qui était vraiment l'autre et ce qu'il s'était passé à l'orphelinat. C'était le plus important pour eux. Personne d'autre ne comptait plus que son autre moitié. Allen et Yû étaient heureux comme ça. Certes, ils devaient mentir à tout le monde à longueur de journée, mais ils ne pouvaient pas ce mentir l'un à l'autre, donc tout allait bien.

Yû avait désormais dix-sept ans et Allen seize. Tout deux au lycée, ils rentraient seul de l'école jusqu'à la grande résidence de leur tuteur. Mais... Les rues ne sont jamais très sûres... En plein jour, autant qu'au milieu de la nuit. Les cauchemars ne se nourrissent pas seulement de l'obscurité, mais aussi de l'ombre des cœurs humains. Et une personne remplie de vengeance était la dernière victime en date. Elle suivait les deux amants partout où elle pouvait aller, mais ne quittait jamais le monde rassurant de l'ombre. Lorsqu'un rayon de lumière traversait momentanément celui-ci, on ne pouvait apercevoir de lui qu'une profonde cicatrice qui couvrait toute la partie droite de son visage...

Ses intentions envers les deux garçons n'étaient pas bien claires, mais on se doutait qu'il ne pensait qu'à les faire souffrir, par n'importe quel moyen... Tout ça pour se venger de ce qu'il avait subit pendant trois ans dans un lit d'hôpital, entre la vie et la mort...

**Fin...**

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** ça donne envie d'une saison 2 n'est ce pas ? xD Mais je ne pense pas en faire une, je vous préviens tout de suite u_u Peut être que j'en ferais une, mais ce n'est vraiment pas sûr du tout. N'allez donc pas dire que je vous avais promis une suite.

Bref, encore le bonus et la fic sera entièrement complète. En fait, le bonus sera une sorte d'épilogue deuxième version mais ce n'est pas vraiment un épilogue... Je ne sais pas trop comment l'expliquer, donc vous verrez bien !

Au fait, vous savez qui est cette personne qui réclame vengeance à Yû et Allen ? Alors~ ? A votre avis, de qui s'agit-il ?


	13. Bonus Délire

**Bonus : Comment Hoshino a-t-elle créé les personnages de -Man ?**

_(Attention, ceci est un délire relié à la fic. Ce n'est pas la vérité. En prenant ça en compte, bonne lecture)_

L'Orphelinat de l'Espoir avait été majoritairement détruit. Plus de la moitié du bâtiment s'était écroulé et très peu d'objets ou de pièces étaient encore intacte. L'une d'elle était la chambre de David. Ses affaires n'avaient pas subit de dommages et les associations caritatives avaient décidés de les redistribués dans d'autres orphelinats. L'un de ses objets n'était autre que le nounours de David. Vous souvenez-vous de lui ? Et de ce que David avait caché à l'intérieur ? Une feuille où il avait notée ses impressions sur les différents enfants de l'orphelinat. Ce nounours passa entre les mains d'une petite enfant. Non ce n'était pas Hoshino, mais son arrière grand-mère.

Mais si la petite fille n'avait trouvé le papier, comment l'avait fait Hoshino ?

Un jour, alors qu'elle rangeait le grenier avec sa mère, elle tomba sur ledit nounours et demanda à sa mère d'où est-ce qu'il venait. La future créatrice de -Man apprit donc qu'il était en la possession de son arrière grand-mère lorsqu'elle avait été adoptée.

« Encore un vieux truc qu'on peut jeter quoi. »

Mais le nounours était vieux de plusieurs générations et pas en train bon état. Comme la jeune femme ne faisait pas très attention à la façon dont elle le tenait, les coutures de la peluche lâchèrent et le rembourrement tomba par terre. Hoshino soupira et alla chercher un balai, de retour au grenier, alors qu'elle nettoyait sa bêtise, un papier resta collé au sol. Curieuse, elle le ramassa et le déplia. Elle y trouva toutes sortes d'informations sur des personnes qui n'était autre que les orphelins morts et les tueurs. Bien sûr, cette histoire était vieille et beaucoup de personnes n'en savaient rien ou l'avaient oublié. C'était aussi le cas d'Hoshino.

Elle y vit dans ce papier de parfaits personnages pré-créés qui lui plaisaient beaucoup pour l'idée de manga qui lui trottinait dans la tête depuis quelques temps déjà. C'est ainsi qu'Hoshino put faire ces personnages que tous le monde apprécient. Grâce à un souvenir de son arrière grand-mère, grâce à David et grâce à Allen et Yû pour ne pas avoir détruit cette partie de l'orphelinat.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** et voilà mon gros délire xD

Quoi que ça aurait put être le cas x)

Bref, voilà, la fic est enfin terminée, j'espère que vous avez aimé et que vous lirez mes prochaines fics ^^


End file.
